Hate Turns 2 Love Eventually
by desdes98
Summary: They've known each other forever, but they hate one another more than anything. They can barely stand next to each other without screaming. Everyone knew that behind all that anger was sexual tension and love. After just graduating High School they both have the idea to go to camp with their friends for the last time. You can bet their more than pissed when they see each other...
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I'm 18 years years old and I'm popular and unpopular. Wait, let me rephrase that. See, everyone at school knows me but I'm not one of those prissy,bully type popular girls... I hate those. I don't think I'm ugly but I'd say average. All the guys at this school call me hot but I ignore it. My best friends are Trish de la Rosa, I knew her since I was 5. Me and Trish met Cassidy in the 6th grade. They are my besties for life, I can tell them almost everything. I know...almost everything? It's just some things I keep to myself. Well anyway I love to music and I play the piano, very well may I add. Today's the last day of Senior Year and I'm graduating today. I'm kind of an emotional mess right now between sad and happy. I plan to spend my whole summer with my girls at camp. I know camp sounds childish but I'm gonna miss being a kid and this is gonna be my last memory. No, I will not be a counselor, you cant be one until your 20. So I will be sharing a cabin with a roomate. My birthday's July 24th and unluckily I have to share it with the one and only...AUSTIN MONICA MOON. He's also very popular and all the girls swoon over him except me,Trish and Cassidy. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. He pushes my buttons and I push his. I have gotten way better at revenge since Trish has been coaching me. But I have to admit even though I hate his guts, the boy can sing. His voice is beauitful and I love all his songs but of course I won't tell him that. Anyway that's me for ya!

Austin's POV

Hey, I'm Austin . I know you've probably heard of me. Who hasn't? Anyway you can obviously see how popular I am. Many guys envy me and girls just flock to me like birds. I like to party and have a good time. I might be popular but I do want a serious girlfriend who I some day marry. I know... did Austin Moon just say that? Look I'm girl crazy and all but I do want that one special girl that drives me crazy who I can spoil for the rest of my life. And when I find her, I'm gonna treat her like a queen. My birthday's July24th also shared with the female Devil herself...ALLY MARIE DAWSON. She's my arch-enemy. She is so annoying. Girls envy her and all guys drool. Well, except me. I mean she's hot, beautiful even but I hate her...SO MUCH. My bestfriend's are Dez & Dallas. They're the best brother's I never had. Dez is goofy and isn't the sharpest crayon in the box but I love the guy. Dallas is chill like me but more calm them me I'd would say. Ally's friends and my friends love when we argue, Iguess it's entertainment. I love to get under her skin but I hate when she gets under mine. And even though I don't like her I have to admit she's an amazing pianiost


	2. Graduating Day & Camp Nightmares

Backstage Behind the Auditorium

Ally's POV

I just entered backstage and I'm really nervous right now. These past 4 years of hard work are finally gonna pay off. I smile to myself as I see my favorite latina walk up to me.

"Ally!" She screamed in my face. "OMG you look gorgeous!"

"Me? Look at you! It must be 100 degress in here because you are hot!" She giggled and thanked me.

"Ally, I can't believe were finally graduating. No more grades, no more classes, no more teachers, no more horrible lunches and defiantly no more Dez! We get to finally get out this place!"

I playfully rolled my eyes at her. This girl was just so indenial.

"Trish I get your excitement about getting out of here but when are you gonna admit to yourself that you like Dez." She looked like she was gonna explode.

"I don't know how many times I have to explain to you Ally that I rather die in a hole." This girl is crazy and I laughed out loud. Pretty loud considering I'm hearing the voice of the pathetic call my name.

"Ally, don't laugh too loud, you're gonna make the hyenas jealous." He snickered at his own joke.

Did I mention how much I hate him? "Austin, what a suprise to see you here." He looked confused. "Suprise? It's graduating day. Where else did you expect me to be?"

"Well, falling off a cliff but since that didn't happen I think were all still pretty shocked you passed the 6th grade let alone 12th." I smirked at him. Who's laughing now.

He looked really pissed. He hated when I made dumb jokes about him. He actually looked a little hurt and I almost felt bad until he was back at it again. "Wow, Ally you're such a bitch that female dogs are jealous. And you wonder why your still single."

Trish was still around and I could tell she felt very awkward. Cassidy Dez, and Dallas came up behind us. By the reaction on Trish's face, I could tell she was relieved. Well this is the perfect time to have a perfect embarassing come back.

"Austin I think we all know why Kira decided to not have sex with you." I said and he started to get nervous. All our friends were just waiting around to see what I was gonna say next."Oh yeah and what's that Ally?"

"Austin your dick's so small, that if you were gay you wouldn't need a sex change." I smiled with victory on my face. All of our friends mouths were just wide open with shock. Then Cassidy and Trish just bursted out laughing. So did Dallas but Austin stopped him. Dallas is really cute.

"Hey, don't talk about our friend that way! Even if he has a small one." Dez had said. Something's seriously wrong with him.

"Dez, I don't have a small dick. It's so big little Ally over her couldn't even handle it." He said smirking at me. Ugh I hate his smirk.

"I wouldn't want to handle it, it's probably filled with diseases." I said.

"So what, you were born with diseases." He came back with.

I'm so sick of him. "Austin fuck you!" He's such a bastard. "Ally we all know you want to." There goes his cockiness again. " I rather slam my tounge in a car door." I said and my friends laughed.

"Bitch"

"Asshole

"Cunt"

"Prick"

"Whore"

"Dick"

"Alright stop, no more fighting, atleast for today. Were graduating, be happy." Cassidy said. She's right I'm not gonna let him take my happiness away from me.

Austin scoffed. "It's not my fought I'm allergic to dogs." Austin said proudly. "Come on man, chill. Just think of it like this, today will be the last time you guys see each other FOREVER. Isn't that something to celebrate?" Dallas stated.

Me and Austin simultaneously say "Defiantly!" Wow, we finally agree on something. I found it really cute when Dallas stood up for me when Austin insulted me. Anyway time to graduate.

2 Hours Later

"So give it up for our graduating class of 2013, class 176!" Our Principle Perry had said. The whole auditiorium went into applause filled with family and friends and teachers so proud of us. We all threw our hats in the air and was screaming with excitement. Everybody was hugging everyone, even people they didn't know. I hugged Trish and Cassidy and began tearing up. It just hit me how much I was going to miss everyone. Anyway, I turned around and Austin came running up to me. He picked me up and spinned me around. When he put me down, I just stare at him in shock.

"Aust-" I began to say. "Shut it, even though this is the last time I will be seeing you which I am very glad about. I am gonna miss our arguements." He said genuinely. Wow the first time were having a conversation without yelling.

"I'm gonna miss it too." I said honestly. He smiled. Not Smirked. Not Grinned. He smiled. I hugged him one more time and I put my hands around his neck. He put his hands around my waist. We just stood their for awhile breathing in the moment. That was until I heard a cough.

"Um excuse me Ally?" I let go and their was Trish and Cassidy standing their awkwardly.

"Oh um I have to go see my parents, well bye." Austin said in a hurry then left.

"Okay spill, what was all that about? "Cassidy said smling. "Nothing it was just a goodbye hug because where not gonna see each other again, mind as well end in piece.

Trish didn't look conviced. "Well that's good." Cassiday said after my response. I nodded. My family as in my mom,dad and Vanessa came up to me with hugs and kisses and flowers. Trish and Cassidy went to their families for a while. My mom was crying about how much her baby is growing up. My dad was so proud of me. As for my sister she was also crying asking where did the time go cause she wants her baby sister back. All I was thinking about was camp. Just me and my girls, having the time of our lives.

June 5th

Austin's POV

Dallas,Dez and myself just arrived in front of camp. When we get out the car te first thing wee see is the campsite. It's huge! Looks more like a college to me. We make our way to the camp office and get us signed in. We each get a key to different rooms. The lady at the office known as told us everyone is sharing a room with a person of the opposite sex. This just keeps getting better. Hopefully, my roomate will be a real hottie and we can have a great time together, if you know what I mean. I unpacked my things and the room was huge. The two beds were big enough to have 5 people each. told me their were no regular rooms left so me and my roomate got the special suite. So, whoever rooms with me is very lucky. After I finished unpacking I met Dallas and Dez downstairs. Right now, were at the karaoke joint and so far everyone up their was horrible but that was what made it so funny

Dallas looked at me. "Hey Austin, why don't you go up there, I mean you love singing. Show them what talent really is." Dallas had said.

I shook my head. "I don't know" I said cautious. "Wait a minute, is Austin Moon backing out of something?" Dez said. I scoffed "Austin Moon isn't scared to do anything." "Prove it" Dallas challenged me. "Let's do this thing."

Ally's POV

Trish,Cassidy and I arrived at camp 20 minutes ago and just found out were sharing a dorm with a guy. The office lady told me that I got the biggest suite because the regular rooms were full. I was so happy. Trish and Cassidy were jealous of course. When I got there she wasn't exaggerating, it was massive big. I could tell my roommate was already here considering the posters up and guitars put to the side. Looks like he's into music, we should get along just fine. Maybe we can do somethings, if you know what I mean. I head downstairs to meet Trish and Cassidy to see their already there. I went up to them.

"Hey Tri-"she cut me off. "Shh" she said pointing towards the stage. When I look up I see my worst nightmare. AUSTIN MONICA MOON.

Should I continue? I really want to! Post a review and tell me if i should or not!


	3. Back to Arguing & Roommates!

Ally POV's

.MOON. What is he doing here?! I am hypreventilating and Cassidy and Trish seem to notice. "Ally are you okay?!" Cassidy says to me. I nod repeatly because I can't talk at the moment. "Oh, she's fine Cass. She's just in shocked that Austin's here."

I nod angrily."Yes, yes I am. I would like to know why the fuck is Moon here!" Cassidy and Trish stepped back a little. "How are we suppose to know Ally, we just came down here too. Calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down?! Are you serious?! I come here to have a great time with my friends and my fucking arch-enemie is here. I think God officially hates me." Trish looks at me with calming eyes.  
"No he doesn't, and Austin can't ruin anything if you don't let him." I sigh and nod. I look back at the stage and Austin started singing.

I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na [7x]

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl  
Everyone started clapping and cheering. I didn't clap but it was amazing. His voice went perfect with that song. Anyway back to reality. Austin gets off the stage and I can see Dez and Dallas giving him man hugs and compliments. They start to leave when Austin spots me and comes over.

"Ally?!" Austin yells shocked. "What?!" I say pissed. He just ruined my hearing. Dallas and Dez come over shocked as well. "Ally? Trish? Cassidy? What are you three doing here?" Dez asked. I decided to respond. "Well, two weeks before we graduated I had the idea to go to camp for the last time with my girls and they agreed. Why are you three her?!"

Dallas laughed a little. "Well, it seems you and Austin are more alike then you both think because Austin had the same idea." I looked at Austin and he was furious.

"I can't believe this. As soon as I get away from you, here you are again." I scoffed. "How do you think I feel?! I came to have a great last summer but that all ended when I saw you."

"Woah Woah...what happened to that "peace hug"? Trish said. "Oh please, that was only because we thought we would never see each other again Trish." I said and Austin looked hurt. "Yea I would never ever be friends with her." He said childish. "Austin, your a dick." I say mad because he's such a baby. "A dick who can sing" He says cockily. "Oh please your not THAT good." I say lying. "Oh, like you can do any better?" "Oh, I know I can!" I say fearless. "Prove it." He says smirking. "Fine" I say hestiantly. I leave to go on stage. What have I gotten myself into?

No One's POV

"Oh no!" Trish screamed looking panic. "What's your problem?" Austin asked confused. "Ally has stagefright!" Cassidy screamed in Austin's hear. "One, ouch and two since when." "Since forever! She only sung in front of me and Cass and you only heard her before because you walked in on her." Trish stated. "Wait you heard Ally sing before?" Dez asked. "Yea only once and that was 5 years ago and she sucked." That was the biggest lie he has ever told. Trish smacked the back of his head hard. "Ouch!" Austin screamed. "No she doesn't. Ally has one of the best voices I've ever heard." Cassidy said defending her friend. "Well were all about to find out." Dallas said facing the stage. As we all did.

Ally's POV

Why did I say that?! OMG...breathe Ally breathe. Okay I'm calm. Okay I'm not calm. I don't think I can do this. But I have to prove I'm right to Austin. Ugh. Austin. I wouldn't be about to go on stage if he wasn't here. Anyway I get on top of the stage and go over to the microphone. "Hi, I'm Ally I'm new here and I'm going to be singing a new song I wrote. It's called Say Ok." The music starts and I'm getting more nervous by the seconds. But then I realize I'm up here to prove Austin wrong and their's nothing I like more to prove Austin wrong... I start to sing

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you're not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one

[Chorus]  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

[Chorus]  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and tight

[Chorus]  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

I felt amazing! Everyone gave me a standing ovation except for Austin. Well, he was standing but he wasn't clapping. Well, I just proved Austin wrong and got over my stagefright. Maybe camp won't be so bad after all. I smiled to myself as I went back to the group.

Austin's POV

"Sucked? Austin I don't know if your tone deaf but she's amazing!" Dallas said smiling. I was gonna protest but I can't. She was good before but now that she's older her voice is something... much more meaning and it's something you can't help but love. She came over to us. Dallas ran up to Ally and hugged her really tight. Something in my stomach didn't feel right. I looked at Cassidy and she looked a little...jealous? hmm, weird.

Ally's POV

When Dallas ran up to me and hugged me, I was so happy. He pulled back. "Ally you were amazing!" He said to me smiling. I smiled wide. "Thank you!" I said blushing. The rest of the group came over. They were all congratulating me, except Austin of course.

I turned to Austin. "So Austin, did I prove my point?" I said smiling. "Yea, whatever." I smiled in victory once again.

"Well, guys I'm going to bed, it's getting kind of late." Dez said. He was right. It was about 11:30 and I wanna get up tomorrow so Trish,Cassidy and I can go check out everything. "Yea, I agree. See you guys tomorrow." Trish said yawning. Everyone had left but me and Austin.

"Hopefully, I won't see you tomorrow." I said to Austin. "Diddo" He said back to me. We glared at each other one last time before heading to our dorms. When I get to my door, I'm brought face to face with lucifer himself.

"Austin, breaking curfew? Not a shocker." I said rolling my eyes. "What are you talking about slut? This is my dorm." I'm confused now. "No asshole, this is my dorm." We look at each other confused then realize...We widen our eyes and scream. "No,no,no no, your my roommate?! I screamed to the top of my lungs. "Shh, everyone is asleep are you crazy?" He said. I rolled my eyes pissed. "I cant believe this happened to me, why do I have to be stuck with the bitch?" He says like he's asking God.

"Excuse me?" I say very offended. "Watever, lets just talk to the office lady tomorrow morning." Austin said. "Fine." I said walking into the dorm. I went straight into the bathroom to change. By the time I got out, Austin was fast asleep. Good, he better not be a snorer. I hope we figure this out tomorrow, because I'll be damned if I'm sharing a room with Moon for the rest of the summer.

Did you like it? Post a review if you want more because I enjoy writing them! Love you guys 3

Songs  
Here Comes Forever-R5  
Say Ok-Vanessa Hudgens

Thank you for the reviews last time. They mean a lot to me. They encourage me so much. If I get more reviews tonight, I'll post the next chapter tonight. If I don't, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow morning.

Favorite, Follow & Review! 3


	4. Camp Activities & Masturbating

Austin's POV

I woke up to a loud alarm going off. Ugh, what the fuck! That is annoying as hell! I got up and went over to Ally's dumb alarm clock and punched it.

Ally started to wake up. "Hey, I think you broke it." She said really sadly. She actually looked really cute. What? Why did I think that? "Hopefully, I did." She pouted. Okay, that was just adorable. What?! What is wrong with me?! Anyway, back to reality.

"Look we need to go downstairs and talk to about getting our rooms switched." I said seriously. "No, it's okay I'll go." She said calmly. "You sure?" I asked not convinced. "Yea, I'll be more persuasive." She said confident. "Oh what makes you so sure?" I say challenging her. "I don't know, but I do know I'll be damned if I'm sharing a room with you." She said looking at me disgustingly. Why is she such a bitch? "Ally, your such a slut." I say. "And your a dick" Ally said as she left the room. I rolled my eyes in a manly way. I went to the bathroom to you know...

It's just that I'm a teenage boy and I have crazed hormones. I mean it's not weird, it's completely natural. Come on, it's way better than me going around doing it to every girl I see. I pulled down my pants and started to rub myself. Fuck, this felt good, but sometimes I wish I had a girlfriend to do this for me. Not someone to have sex with, someone to make love to and mean it. I started to grunt louder as I rubbed myself faster.

Ally's POV

I took the elevator this time because I just woke up and I was feeling lazy. I know there are elevators at camp? Yup, this camp is like a huge mansion. I reached the office and went up to .

"Good morning, ." I said smiling lightly. "Hello darling, anything wrong?" She said sweetly. "Yes actually, there is. I was horribly roomed with my worst enemy Austin Moon. Is there anyway we can be switched?"

"No, I'm sorry Ally. Everybody names and roommates are already written down and signed. I wish I could help you." She said sadly. I sighed thinking my life was completely over. I looked at .

"It's okay, I'll just have to girl up and deal with it." I said trying to make myself feel better. I started to walk away then I heard call my name. Maybe it's not too late!

"The camp activities for the day will start at 2:00." She said to me as she just remembered. I sighed again and nodded sadly. Why me? I get straight A's, I was a great student and I'm always helping others. And I get stuck with the biggest jerk I have ever met. I had gotten in the elevator to go back upstairs. Austin is gonna be pissed...

I entered the cabin and suprisely Austin's not there. I walk over to my dresser when I hear something. I couldn't figure out what is was. I kept moving to see where it was coming from. I was getting closer and closer...

OMG, It's coming from the bathroom! It was...It was moaning! Oh my god. I can't believe this! Austin is masturbating. Omg this is hilarious. I listen for a couple more minutes and I realize this is turning me on a little. I hear him finish himself off and start to come out. I panic and leave our dorm. That was a weird situation.

I hear my stomach growl and realize I didn't have breakfast. I go down to the cafeteria and get in line.  
"Guess who?" Someone says as they puts there hands around my eyes. "Cass I know it's you! You have the softest hands I've ever felt" Cassidy giggled. "Well thank you Als. And your not gonna believe this, guess who's my roommate!" Cassidy screamed. "Who?" I asked. "Dallas! He's so cute and always complimenting me. He's such a sweetheart." She said smiling in a daze.

I smiled wide. Oh, I forgot to tell you but I now see Dallas as just a friend. It's weird but now I just see him as like a brother, same goes for Dez. Even though I never liked Dez like that. But you get my point.  
Cassidy and I get our breakfast and sit down. Not even five minutes later we hear Dez and Trish yelling at each other as they come in. By now they are getting looks from everyone in the room but they don't seem to care. We see Trish walk off to go get in line.

Me and Cassidy look at each other and laugh. "They are too perfect together" Cassidy said smiling. "I know, when are they gonna realize it?" I ask. "I doubt they will but people who argue like that are meant to be." She said knowingly. "Exactly" I say smiling. They reminded me of two people. I couldn't put my finger on it.  
Trish comes over to the table angrily. "Your not gonna believe who's my roommate." "Let me take a guess, Dez?" Cassidy said. "Yes, ugh he's so annoying. He's so messy and he brought some skank to the dorm yesterday who smelled like shit.

Cassidy and I laughed. Trish is too funny. "You think your unlucky, I got bunked with Austin a.k.a small penis." I said mad. "Really?" Trish said shockingly. "Yea, I went to to see if we could get switched but it was too late." I said depressed. "Wow maybe God does hate you." Cassidy said. "Thank you Cass, you're a real mood booster!" I say sarcastically.

"I'm kidding Als! Your the best person I know. Maybe something good will come out of this experience for you." She said trying to reassure me. "I highly doubt that." I said.

"Be positive Ally...and how do you know if Austin has a small penis or not?" Trish says curious. "Oh, I only said that cause I didn't know what else to say. I honestly don't know." I stated truthly. "Trish I doubt that Austin has a small penis, don't listen to Ally here." Cassidy answered to Trish. Trish laughed.

"Hey! I said I didn't know!" They laughed. "Okay, it's not that funny. Can we stop talking about it? I don't want to spend my breakfast discussing Austin's penis." They laughed more. Oh my god. What am I gonna do with these two?

Austin's POV

After I got finished doing what I was doing I met Dallas and Dez downstairs in the lobby. "Hey man" I said to Dallas as I gave him a man hug. Me and Dez did our famous 'wat up' handshake.

"So your not gonna believe who I got bunked with." I started to say. "Ally." They looked at me shocked. "Dude, are you serious?" Dallas asked. "Yea, she's the worst." I said thinking about it. "Well, you think you got it bad, I got Trish." I suddenly felt bad for him. She's a harsh girl. But only because she likes him and he likes her. "She always wants the room to be cleaned. Rooms are meant to be messy, that's why room ends with a m." Dez continued.

Dallas looked at him weirdly. Dez is so strange. "Anyway, why don't you like Ally Austin?" Dallas asked me. "She's just very annoying." I replied. "How? She's like the sweetest person I know. Plus, she's hot with a nice body. I totally would be into her if I already didn't like Cassidy." I was weirdly relieved he liked Cassidy and not Ally.  
"You would get it if she was around you 24/7." I said sternly. Dallas still looked at me like he didn't get it.

It was 1:55 and everyone was outside getting ready for camp activities. Ally came up to me. What does she want? "I talked to ." She said. I was suddenly very interested. "Yea, and what did she say?" I said hurridly wanting to know. "It looks like me and you will be roommates for the rest of the summer." She said low. "What?! Are you serious?!" I say pissed. "How do you think I feel?! How do you expect me to spend the same room with you for 3 months and not throw up!" She said mad too now.

"Is there ever a time when your not a bitch, Ally?" I said angry. "Oh Austin go suck a dick and die in a hole." She says as she furiously walks away.

Two camp couselors come out on the outside stage and introduce themselves. "Hello campers! How are you this fine morn?" The one with the pink shirt asked. She was way too perky. The other rolled her eyes. She took the microphone from the perky one.

"Hey guys, I'm Tracy and I'm here if you ever need help,info or guideness." She said calmly. Now she sounded like the type of couselor I would go to if needed. She was more chill and laid back.

The perky one took the mic back and started talking. "And I'm Sarah! We here to show you a good time so you can all leave with smiles on your face. Oh, and if needed condoms are in the nurses office. She will only be able to give them to the 18-19 year olds. She has your date of birth next to your picture. So young one's you cant fake age." This is great news.  
"Alright, lets get this thing started. Were playing dodgeball first. Me and Sarah will be picking two different teams." Sarah picked Trish,Dallas,and Dez. They groaned. I was cracking up. Tracy picked me,Ally and Cassidy. There were like 20 extra on each of our teams but do you really care about that? No, not really. Ally was suprisely good at it she was hitting every person in sight. The game ended with our team winning.

"Great job guys" Sarah said. "Next, is the water balloon fight." She announced. Everyone cheered. Water balloon fight? Oh Ally is going down.

"Everyone go get the water ballons and aim." Tracy ordered. Everyone did as told. There were about 50 people on each side pointing water balloons at each other. I couldn't spot Ally. But  
I did see Trish and she smirked evily at Dez while he looked like he was gonna cry. Aww buddy. He needs to man up and kiss her already.

"And...FIRE!" Tracy and Sarah screamed.  
Suddenly, balloons were flying everywhere. I was laughing until a balloon hit me in the back of the head. I turn around to see Ally laughing. Oh, she wants to play huh? I took one of the balloons I had and threw it at her chest hard.

She was shocked and looked at me angrily. I was laughing. I realized she had a white t-shirt on so when I threw the balloon at her it became see-through. Wow, I didn't know Ally was that mature in that area. That kinda turned me on. I guess she caught me staring because she came up to me smirking.

"Are my boobs something else your gonna go masturbate about? Huh Austin?" She said cockily. I just realized what she said. She heard me when I was in the bathroom? Oh no... "I need to go..." I said and left. I took the elevator upstairs. I got in my bed and was planning on never coming out.

Ally's POV

Camp Activities ended at 5:00 and it's 9:45 right now. Austin hasn't come out his room for a long time. That's weird. We all just have been hanging out in the game room. Dallas said that him and Dez knocked on Austin and my door but he didn't answer. I needed to make an excuse to see what's wrong with him. No, I'm not his friend but I am a good person.

"I think I'm gonna go hit the hay." I said fake yawning. "It's only 9:47." Trish said confused. "Yea but I'm still a little tired from the activities so I'm gonna go rest my body." I said. "Okay, see you tomorrow." Cassidy said. I said goodnight to everyone and went upstairs, by taking the elevator of course.

I went into me and Austin's room and saw him passed out on his bed. I went over to him and kept tapping him. He wouldn't budge. So I smacked him.

He woke up fast. "What the fuck Ally, what's your problem?!" He screamed furiously. "Shh!" I said as I put my hands over his lips to be qiuet. I sat on his bed. He didn't protest so I took that as a sign that it was okay.

"Why did you leave the activities so early and why were you in bed all day?" I asked curious. "Nothing I didn't feel good." He said looking down. "Austin I know when you are lying, just tell me." I say to him.

"Fine. I left when I found out that you knew about me masturbating." He said embarrassed. I started to get really red. This must be very awkward for him. "Oh, so you were embarrassed that I knew?" I asked thinking I finally got it. "No!, I left because I knew you would go around telling everybody!" He screamed at me.

I was shocked that he would think I would ever do that to him or to anyone. I mean yes were enemies but that hurts me that he thinks I would go that far.

"Austin, I would never do that. And I can't believe you would think I would."I said angrily. "Oh please, you've probably got the whole school laughing about it right now." He said not even looking at me. I grabbed his chin and faced him towards me. We were pretty close but he needed to get my point.

"I know we hate each other but you should know out of all people that I'm not that cruel. And why would I tell for? It's completely natural and nothing to be ashamed of." I told him wisely.

I let go of his chin and stare into his eyes so he'll know to trust me. He looked into my eyes. He licked his lips then looked at my lips. I bit my lip. "So um...do you believe me?" I said awkwardly trying to get past this moment. He looked back up in my eyes. "Yea, I believe you." He stated. I smiled and got off his bed and head to mine. That conversation made me even more tired.

"Oh Ally?" Austin called my name. I look back and say "Yea?" "Thanks for not saying anything." He says shyly. "It's nothing, I still hate you." I say smiling to him. "I hate you too." He says smirking. This boy is crazy. I go to sleep and dream about what could possibly happen tomorrow? I guess I'll find out.

Did you like it? I try to make every chapter better each time. You can see I tried to make Austin have more POV's this time.

Anyway Favorite, Follow & REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Old Friend & Jealousy

Austin's POV

I woke up to a knock on the door. I went to Ally's alarm clock and turned it off before it would go off in 2 hours. Who the hell is at the door at 6:00 in the fucking morning. They better have a good explanation. I open the door to a guy I have never seen before.

"Uh, can I help you? Why are you at my door at this time of night?" I asked him very rudely. "One it's the morning and two is this Ally's dorm?" He asked curiously. "Yeah...why?" I asked hesitantly.

He sighed happy. "Oh good, excuse me." He pushed passed me and walked in. Who the hell does he think he is? "Dude, what the fu-" He cut me off by calling Ally's name. "Ally, Ally,ALLY!" He yelled at her and she finally woke up. "Austin, leave me alo-" She stopped when she realized it wasn't me. "Elliot! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?!" She screamed happily. I rolled my eyes in a manly way.

Elliot smiled at her. "I called your house to make plans with you this summer and your parents told me you were at camp. So, I enrolled here for 2 weeks." He told her. She screamed then hugged him so tight that they both fell back on the bed. I didn't like that at all for some reason. Getting on top of my girl...uh um I mean Ally.

He laughed. "Ally, I can see your still a hugger." She giggled. "Always." She responded. She then realized I was still there. "Oh, Austin this is my old friend Elliot. I met him in 5th grade at summer camp. And Elliot this is Austin. My arch enemy." I was shocked she told him that.

Elliot looked confused. "Arch enemy? Wait, you guys don't like each other...as friends I mean." He asked. I responded. "Not at all. We hate each other more than the Devil likes the color red." I said stating the truth. Somewhat...

"Wow that bad, huh?" He asked looking at Ally. When I looked at her she looked a little hurt from my words. But even if she did she quickly got over it by saying "Yup. I hate him and he hates me. It's just that's how it always been." She said looking at me coldly. I mocked her look. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I could care less about this conversation. So, I'm going to bed." I say going to my bed. "Good, hopefully you won't wake up." Ally says bitterly. I laughed. She's so cute when she's mad. "Ally, your such a bitch." I say while getting under my covers. "And your a man whore." She says back. And I replied "Thank you!" as I went back to sleep.

I woke back up around 10:30. I got out of bed and saw Elliot in Ally's bed. What the hell. Why is he sleeping in Ally's bed. That should be me! I mean I could care less. Oh my god she's such a slut. I know what you're thinking... just because he's in her bed doesn't mean they did anything. I know just the thought makes me sick. And if they did do anything I would hear it right? Unless, he's not good. Hopefully, he's not. I mean I don't care it's just that I don't want to get in trouble with the counselors or office ladies.

Elliot's POV

Oh my gosh I missed Ally so much. She's means the world to me. I always try to be there when she needs protecting. That Austin guy sounded like a dick when I first met him. But when they said they hated each other and started arguing I could tell they loved each other but just didn't know it yet. That's how me and my boyfriend started out. Yea, you heard right. I'm gay. I know your all like what?

I know I don't dress nor do I even look gay. I look like I'm a ladies man. Ally knows I'm gay and she accepts me for who I am. But now that I know Austin & Ally like each other, I want to make Austin jealous. I want him to be jealous that Ally is close to me so he'll realize his feelings for her.

Ally get ready. I'm about to help you get your man. It was around 1:00 when me and Ally went downstairs to the lobby and sat down. I saw Austin coming in with some redhead laughing. I put my arm around Ally.

Ally looked at me confused then smiled. I looked at Austin. He was still laughing with that guy then he looked at me and Ally. His face turned pale. I smiled in my head. Looks like Austin doesn't like our position.

He think that was bad? Okay lets see how he feels about this. I turn to Austin to see he's back to talking to his friend but he keeps glancing over at us in the corner of his eye. "Ally." I say. As soon as she turns around I kiss her. I can tell she was too shocked to say anything. I pull away smiling at her. She looked at me like I was crazy. Austin left the room pretty pissed. My plan worked.

"Elliot, what was that? Are you crazy!" She yelled. I suddenly saw a nice looking guy come in the lobby. He's a perfect excuse. "Oh I kissed you because that guy over there looks great for you. And I wanted to see if he got jealous then that would prove if he was interested or not." I said hoping she believed me. "Oh, him?" She said pointing to the guy. I nod. "Oh, that's Dallas. I use to have a huge crush on him but I'm defiantly over it. Thanks for trying to help me out but never ever EVER do that again! Got it?" She ordered me. I nodded again. "Yes ma'am." "Plus, you just cheated on your boyfriend. Isn't he gonna be pissed?" She asked me. "No, he's great. He'll understand that I was trying to help a friend." I replied. She nodded to my answer.

Ally and I was walking back to the room when I saw a poster about karaoke night. "Ally, they have karaoke here?" I asked curious. "Yeah, they have it every night for anyone who wants to sing."

She told me. This was a perfect way to make Austin jealous. "Look, I know you have stage fright but will you sing with me?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"You still sing Elliot?" She asked shocked. "Of course, I mean it's not a career choice for me but defiantly a great side hobby." I said smiling. "Most defiantly I will sing with you. I forgot to tell you I got over my stage fright the first day of camp." She said proudly. "Wait, Ally you got over your stage fright? How?" I asked shocked.

"Well, I guess you can thank Austin's stuck up ass because he challenged me. So I went on stage, sung and happen to get a standing ovation." She said very happily. Wow so basically Austin's the reason Ally got over her stage fright. They defiantly are meant to be. "That's amazing. Ally, I'm so proud of you." I smiled then hugged her.

At that very moment Austin was coming back to the dorm and saw us. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at me, then went into the room. I laughed in my mind. Ally has got this boy whipped. That's my girl.

"Well Elliot, I'll meet you at karaoke night at 8:00." She said smiling. I smiled back. "Great." I started to leave. Then realized something. "Wait Ally, what song are we singing?" I asked totally forgetting. "It doesn't matter just make sure I know it." She said. "Gotcha." I replied and left to my room.

Austin's POV

I was in my dorm and sitting on my bed pissed. Who does Elliot think he is coming in here kissing girls that aren't even his girlfriend! Unless...he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. That thought makes me angry. I'm not jealous it's just that she shouldn't have a boyfriend in the summer. Because it will uh...distract her having fun?

Ally came in the room. "Hey Austin." She greeted me. Why is she being so nice. "What's gotten you so perky?" I asked rudely. "Oh nothing, I'm just happy my friend Elliot's in town." "Yea, I bet." I whispered to myself.

"Elliot and I are going to be singing at karaoke night. Will you be there?" She asked pretty hopeful. "Ally, where is all of this coming from? Were not friends, why would I be there?" I ask confused. "Look Austin." She said sighing. "I'm trying here." "Well don't because I'm not going cause I could less about you and your fucking friend!" I screamed at her and walked to into the bathroom. I quickly felt like an ass.

When I got out the room, Ally was gone. I felt more like a dick. It was around 7:58 and I headed downstairs to go hear Ally sing. Hofeully she won't see me. When I got there Ally and Elliot were on stage. "Hi I'm Ally as you already know and this is my good friend Elliot. Were going to be singing a duet that Elliot wrote. It's called 'You Can Come To Me'." The music had started.

[Ally:]  
When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

[Elliot:]  
And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it

[Elliot & Ally:]  
And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

[Elliot:]  
Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

[Elliot & Ally:]  
So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

[Elliot & Ally:]  
If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

[Ally:]  
You can come to me,  
Yeah  
The campers,counselors,staff, and even the lunch ladies were cheering. I couldn't stand to watch so I went back to the dorm.

Ally's POV

I said goodbye to Elliot and went back to the dorm. When I walked in I saw Austin lying on his back. "So, how did karaoke night go? Not that I care." He said. "Oh please don't play dumb, I know you were there. I saw you." I said smiling. "Oh, well then it wasn't good." He said. He always ruins things. "Oh, Austin why don't you just admit it." I say getting tired of him holding back."Admit what?" He says as if he has no idea what I'm talking about. "That you are jealous of Elliot!" I screamed. I wish I could take it back as fast I said it but it's too late. His jaw dropped and he really looked pissed. But what really shocked me is what came next...

I'll post the next one today if I get atleast 15 reviews. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE. Love you guys!


	6. The Unexpected & Love?

Austin's POV

Did I really just hear that? Did Ally just honestly say that?! JEALOUS? JEALOUS?! Are you fucking kidding?!. I looked at Ally red as a tomato.

"Ally I don't know if your high or on some shit but your obviously blind as a bat." I said trying to prove a point. "I don't think so Austin." She started to explain her 'theory'.

"Elliot told me you got mad when he put his arms around me and you were obviously jealous we sung together because you left right after we were done. And lastly, I saw you walk off pissed when Elliot kissed me." She smirked.

I got mad easily with the mention of that kiss. "Yea, what the hell was that? Why the fuck did that douche kiss you?!" I asked while screaming. "I think I just proved my point Austin." She said while looking at me. Oh shit. I looked around nervously. WTF Austin Moon doesn't get nevous. Especially around girls!

Ally put her hand on my shoulder. "Austin it's okay. Your not the only one. Many guys have fallin' for me, it's nothing new." I looked at her crazy. Is she really this conceited. "You know Ally, no guy would ever be into you. Why? Because your only into yourself!" I told her. She gasped. "Excuse me? You've got to be kidding me! You are the most egotistic person I know!" She yelled at me. "You know Ally you should get a dog. That way you'll be twins. Both bitches." I say smirking at my comment.

"Austin go fuck yourself"

"In your dreams"

"The only way you'll be in my dreams is if you are dying."

"Your a slut."

"Your a dick"

"And we all know you want mine."

"And you call me conceited."

"Not my fault I'm packing."

"Packing diseases."

"Shut up cow."

"Horse mouth."

"Whorey Pig."

"Virgin Boy"

"Oh, like your not one."

"Yea so what. I'm a girl, that's expected."

"Bitch"

"Asshole"

"Cunt"

"Prick"

"Whore"

"Dick"

After that we just looked at each other. Both of are faces red and pissed off. A few seconds later we just grabbed each other and kissed. We were just fighting a minute ago and now I've got Ally pinned against the wall. I don't know how all this happened but I do know Ally is kissing me back and I don't want to stop.

While I had Ally pinned against the wall I was kissing her neck. She kept feeling my chest while moaning. Man her moan is sexy. I released her neck and went back to her lips. She was going to have a lot of hickies tomorrow morning. We both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

"What are we doing?" Ally asked breathing hard. "I don't know, but I don't want to stop." I replied putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled and kissed me again.

Things were getting pretty heated fast. We somehow ended up on my bed. Ally was on top of me dry humping me. Ugh her body just felt so right with mine. I moaned. She smiled at me. "This is wrong but it feels so right." She says to me with loving eyes. "I know baby." I call her that and it feels perfect. She's still on top of me and  
I help her take her shirt off. Wow she's very mature in that area. She looks at me and bits her lip shyly. "It's okay don't be nervous." I tell her calmly.

Ally's POV

I can't believe that I am in bed right now with Moon. God how did I not realize how sexy he is. Right now he's being the biggest sweetheart. After he removed my shirt, he rubbed my sides. I took his shirt off and damn he had an 6 pack. I bent down and kissed him all over his chest. I could hear him moaning lightly.

He flipped us over and removed his pants. He now was only in his boxers. He slowly took off my shorts with his teeth. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. He got back on top of me. I grabbed his penis through his shorts and started rubbing. He moaned really loud and it was so sexy. He slowly grabbed my hand away from his penis.

"Hold on baby. We haven't even gotten to the good part." He whispered in my ear. I swear there is a swimming pool in my panties. He looks me in the eyes while slowly taking my bra off. His eyes are beautiful...It's like their trying to tell me something. I just can't put my finger on it.

After he took off my bra, he started to kiss my neck. Then he started to go lower and lower... and lower. He put my right nipple in his mouth. "Uh uh yea baby...yes YES!" I screamed. Dang he was sucking like their was no tomorrow. He went to the next thing. I'm breathing heavy because he's so damn good.

I brought his face back up to mine and made him look at my eyes. "You're amazing you know that?" He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. Oh my god what is this boy doing to me.

I quickly flipped us over and he looked at me stunned. I laughed. "Oh, you thought it was over? Oh no baby were just getting started." I said to him. He had so much lust in his eyes. That turned me on even more. He will be the death of me.

I pointed to his boxers and he took them off. He started to say "Ally, you don't have to do this. I'm not trying to force you. Are you su-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Don't worry. I wouldn't be doing anything I didn't want to do." I said truthly.

I looked down at his penis and DAMN! His dick is HUGE. His has to atleast be 9 inches at the most. Omg this turned me on so much. I licked the tip real slow. Austin's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "Ally...don't be a tease..." Austin said in a low tone. I smiled. I then put half of his dick in my mouth. I went up and down slowly then I speeded up. Austin was moaning really loud and it was turning me one more than ever. "Ally baby...ugh fuck..yea yea right there...faster! Ally..Ally..ALLY!" Him screaming my name was so much motivation that I decided to put his whole dick in his mouth. He's lucky I don't have a gag reflex. Oh my god I don't mean to sound like a slut but I love sucking dick! Well...Austin's dick atleast. I was sucking so hard that I thought my lips were going numb. I don't think I could see Austin's eyes anymore. They were so where behind his head. His mouth was open the whole time, I'm guessing I got him speechless..literally. This makes me so happy that I can do this to Austin. That I make him feel that good. His dick started to throb in my mouth. I knew what was coming, so I started suck fast faster. I also started to play with his balls and he seemed to like that. "Babe...babe...you need to stop." Austin said moaning breathlessly. I didn't understand why he wanted me to stop so I kept going. Out of no where I am pulled up and faced with a breathless Austin staring at me with amazement. I got sad. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked hurtfully looking. He lifted my chin up. "Of course not baby. The problem was you did everything right. For our first time having sex together I want us to cum together. It's much more special." He said trying to reassure me. Aww that was so sweet. I looked at him and said "How did we get here?" "I honestly don't know but I do know one thing." He said to me. "Oh yeah, what that?" I replied smiling. "I want to hold you in my arms forever." He looked at me seriously. That was the most romantic thing I've ever heard and I didn't say anything but kiss him. He slowly flipped me over. "Do you mind?" He asked pointing to my lower parts. I knew where this was heading. I got nervous really quick. "Um...uh I.." I started to say. "It's okay, I'm not going to do anything your not comfortable with. I just want to make you feel good." He said to me sweetly. I nodded my head slowly telling it was okay. He went down and took of my underwear. I got scared again and was ready to back out. "You know what Austin it's okay you dont have t-" I cut myself off with a loud moan. Oh my god did Austin do that? I had the same reaction when I had the familiar feeling once again. That's when I felt Austin's tounge going in and out of me. And trust me he wasn't taking his time. But I didn't care because my man was making me feel good. I moaned louder and louder. "Oh my god, this feel a-a-ama zin-g...Yea baby..oh Austin." He stopped for a quick moment. "I love it when you say my name, say it again." He told me, then dived back in. "Oh Austin...AUSTIN AUSTIN AUSTIN!" He was rubbing my clit while fingering me. I've never felt so much pleasure in my life. He rubbed faster and faster and an unfamiliar feeling came to my stomach. I then realized I was about to come. I pulled Austin up. He looked at me and smirked. Oh god. It actually looked cute on him this time. "So...how I'd do?" He said smiling like he won the noble prize. "Oh...eh?" I said turning my fingers in an okay manner. He looked stunned. I was laughing on the inside. "Eh? EH? EH?!" He said while looking at me crazy. "Babe calm down." I said while kissing him. "I was only kidding. That was the best pleasure I've ever felt." He smiled proudly and kissed me. For like 5 minutes we were making out. It was time. He lined himself up with me. "Now Ally...are you sure?" He asked looking at me to see any doubt in my eyes. I nodded and breathed in. "Yes." I replied. He then entered and I felt my insides stretching. It wasn't the worst feeling in the world but it defiantly wasn't the best. It was hurting really badly and I even whimpered a little. Austin looked at me worrily. "Ally, I don't think I can do this knowing I'm hurting you." Aww no I want this. Austin even looked like he had tears in his eyes. He probably thought he was killing me. "No baby, I want this it's just it really hurts." "Maybe I should stay still for a while until you adjust." He suggested. I nodded. We stayed still for atleast 5 minutes. It wasn't awkward because he kept telling me how beautiful I was. "Okay, I think you can try again." I told him and he did. He was only in about 5 inches and he went deeper. I still felt slight pain but more pressure and I uncomfortable. He finally got himself all the way in. He started to move back and forth slowly. I started to feel something. I moaned a little. He noticed and smiled that I wasn't in pain anymore. This feeling only got better and that's when the fun really began. My moans started to pick up. "Oh Austin baby faster faster! HARDER! Come on baby hit my spot!" I screamed at him. He was going really fast. He was grunting. "Oh fuck!...your so fucking tight...baby you feel so gooood." I never heard Austin's voice so deep before. He is the sexiest beast alive. The only thing you could here in the room was our heavy breathing, our moans,and the ceiling fan. We were loud...well I know I was. "Austin baby I love the way you feel inside me. Go deeper! Make me cum!" I said talking dirty. When Austin looked at me I could tell he was turned on. He was fucking me like no other. But then he did something that suprised me.

He started to go real slow and look me in the eyes. I couldn't believe it. He was...he was...making love to me? No...no that's not possible. Austin & I hate each other...but then again here we are. Whether he loves me or not...I love him.

He started grinding into me really sexy like. It was smooth because of how slow and sweet he was going. My moans were low but you could still hear them. We were looking at each other in the eyes and I knew it was love. I just knew.

He was so gently. He continued to touch me everywhere and kiss me all over the place. I would moan and giggle at the same time. I was starting get to the edge and so was he because I felt him throbbing in me. His penis throbbing in me felt so good because it was getting swollen and big. His breathing started to speed up. "Come on baby, cum for me.." He said to me. And at that moment we both released. He pulled me next to him. We sat there and cuddled for atleast a half an hour.

"So, you know.." I started to say. "Where going to have to discuss this tomorrow." I told him. I felt him nod his head. "Yea...but all I wanna do right now is hold you in my arms." He said looking at me. "You really know how to charm a girl sexybeast." He looked at me smiling. "Sexybeast? Is this a new nickname?" He asked. "Yup." I replied popping the p. "Oh, I like it... I like it a lot." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him away playfully while giggling. "Austin stop, your so diiiiiiiiiiirty." I said laughing. "After what I saw tonight...I'm not the only one." He said smirking. Oh god this boy has got me blushing again! I hid under the covers playfully. Austin gets under the covers also laughing. "Don't be shy baby, your sexy." He said. I smiled at him and kissed him. We fell asleep right there in eath other arms...

Not to be conceited...BUT I THINK I KILLED THIS CHAPTER! I THINK THIS WAS THE BEST CHAPTER YET! Remember if you want more chapters REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I LOVE GOOD NICE GREAT COMMENTS...THERE MY MOTIVATION GUYS SO IF YOU LIKED IT...I WOULD REVIEW...

Love you guys! I appreciate all your kindness!


	7. Dreams & Pool Parties

Ally's POV

I blinked my eyes a few times when I see a bright light. It was the sunlight in the window. I groaned as I sat up. I then smiled thinking about what happened last night and looked over at Austin. Only to see that he wasn't there. I looked under the covers, in the bathroom and even under the bed. Where could he be?

I just stopped making excuses and realized he left. Why would he do that? After all the sweet things he said to me? I gave my all to him. Was I just a joke? Whatever it is I'm gonna find out!

It's actually good that Austin's not here right now because I'm soaking wet right now. Did I piss on myself in bed?

I get up, get dressed and brush my teeth and leave the dorm. I walk outside in the hallway to see Austin with Dez & Dallas. "Austin Monica Moon!" I screamed.

I saw him groan and then Dallas patted him on the shoulder than left with Dez. I walked over to Austin.

"What do you want shorty?" He called me that horrible nickname I hated. What the hell is his problem. "Don't call me that! And why would the hell you leave me in the dorm like that by myself?!" I replied very angrily.

He looked confused. "What? Why do you care that I left you in the room by yourself?" Then he smirked. "Oh...did wittle Awwy gwet swared?" He talked to me in a baby voice. I couldn't believe Austin right now. I wanted to slap him so bad. "No...Wittle Awwy wasn't swared." I said mocking him. He chuckled. But I didn't find anything funny right now.

"Austin I'm mad because of last night. You were so swe-He cut me off. "Last night?" He asked in question. I nodded. "What about last night? We argued like we always do and then went to bed." He said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. I looked at him like he was crazy. "What the hell! Now you wanna act like it nev-I cut myself off.

Went to bed... Went to bed... Went to bed... He said we went to bed! Huh? That's not how it happened..We had...WAIT?! Did I dream that?! Wait no...that's impossible...I felt everything. The pain, the pleasure, and the wanting more. But they do say dreams can seem very realistic. I turn to Austin. "So...we argued then went to bed...?" Trying to make sure he was telling the truth. He looked at me like I was nuts and nodded. "Yea...not that I care or anything but are you okay?" He said looking at me. I can barely talk from shock. "Uh...yea. I gotta go." I say running back to our room.

Austin's POV

I have never seen in all the time I've been born seen her act that way before. What the fuck was wrong with her? What did she think happened last night? Weirdo...

Anyway your not gonna believe what I had a dream about last night. Ally and I doing it. We were all on eachother and we acted like we were in love. I kept telling her all these things about wanting her in my arms forever. What the heck that's not me! I woke up and realized I was dreaming. But why did I want so bad for it to be real. (Basically they had the same dream, if it wasn't clear.)

I went to the lobby to go check for any mail sent from my parents.  
"Good morning . Do you have any mail or packages for Austin Moon." I said just in case she forgot my name. She smiled. "Good morning sweetheart and yes I do. Here's a box and a big package." She said while handling it to me. I said thanks and walked away.

"Wait!" She called back. I turn back confused. Maybe I forgot something.

"Your roommate has something as well." She said putting a medium sized box on her desk." I rolled my eyes. Not at her but at the mention of Ally's name. "Why should I care?" I said. "Because you can take it to her." She said seriously. "Why would I do that?" I also say seriously. "Because that's what gentlemen do." She said while lifting her eyebrows. Ugh, I don't want no older lady thinking I'm some rude jerk. I sigh and take the package.

I got in the elevator and put my bags down for my hands to rest. I was about to push the button when I heard a high voice telling me to wait. I was about to stay then I realized it was the counselor Sarah. I tried to hurry and push the button but it was too late...she got in.

Why does God hate me? Sarah got in the elevator with a big smile. God, this girl needs a chill pill. "Oh hi Austin! I have some big news." She said giggling. "Big like your mouth?" I said sarcasticly. "I think that was an insult...but I'm very big on forgiving!" She said smiling at me. "Great..." I said sarcasticly. "Anyway, all the campers from ages 17-19 are having a pool party tonight from 8:00 to 12:00! The ages 13-16 had their's yesterday. So tell all your friends!" Right at that moment the door opened to my floor. Thank you Jesus. I got out and heard Sarah say goodbye. I kept walking without looking back.

A pool party huh? I'm positive I'm going, but I won't be telling Ally. Why should I? Were not friends and she defiantly wouldn't tell me.

Ally POV's

I can't believe it was a dream! Maybe that was why I woke up soaked. I was horny from that dream. Well I'm glad it wasn't real because in that dream was a fairytale Austin. In real life he will always be the dumb stupid wannabe jock who won't have anything good in life.

Wait a minute. Why would I dream about Austin. The only time I've had dreams of Austin is when he's dying in some type of way. Does this mean I like him? No, No, NO, NO, NO! I don't like him. The dream got in my head by mistake...that totally makes sense.

Austin had just walked in the room with 3 packages. I looked at him but didn't say anything. "Here." He said throwing a package at me. "It's from your mom." He continously said. "So why would you throw it?" I said in an attitude. "Just be lucky I brought it up here." He said glaring at me. I rolled my eyes.

It was quiet and very awkward. We just sat on our own beds opening our packages. I saw him open his bigger package first and it was an electric guitar. I've never seen Austin smile so big in my life. Then he coughed and tried to play it off when he saw I was looking at him. I was opening my package when I was stopped by a shocking Austin.

I looked at him and his eyes were looking at his smaller package. It was some kind of letter in there. "What?" I asked staring him. He looked at me shaking his head and looked back down at the card like he didn't want me to know. I sighed heavily. "Austin stop playing games and just tell me." I said annoyingly going to sit next to him. When I sat next to him he sighed. "Fine."

He gave me the card. It was pretty with pink and blue hearts. I hope no one died... This is what the card said.

Dear Austin,

I think us breaking up in junior year was a mistake. I should have never slept with Brendon. He was just the captain of the football team. You are the guy I really want. I mean we were perfect together and everyone said so. I know you loved me and I still love you. Basically what I'm saying is..will you give me a second chance? Us a second chance? I really screwed up and I want to prove to you that I can be a great girlfriend. So, hopefully you'll leave that camp and come back to me. I love you Austin.

Love, Kira

What?! Kira wants him back?! Oh I forgot to tell you. Austin dated this girl Kira at our High School for like 6 months. She was popular also but she was a bitch. I don't know how she is now. Anyway, she was caught doing it behind the bleachers with the football captain Brendon by Trish. Trish is not a snitch believe me, but she hated Kira and wanted to see her get dumped.

I'm so shocked right now. She wants him to leave camp to be with her? How selfish! I mean I don't care if Austin leaves...but I do wonder what he's thinking right now.

"So...what are you gonna do about this? More importantly, how do you feel about this?" I asked him interested. He still looked a little stunned. "I-I don't know. I mean I didn't know Kira still had feelings for me." He said turning to me. "Yeah, me neither." I really didn't know what to say. He looked at me so seriously. "What do you think I should do?" He asked me. "Why do you care what I think?" I said curious. He shrugged his shoulders basically saying 'i don't know'. So I just answered.

"I think you should stay..." I said not sure what his response would be. He looked at me shocked. "Really? YOU want ME to stay?" He asked looking at me. "Yeah. Who else am I going to make fun of and bother." I said smiling. "Yea whatever." He said smirking. "I have no time to figure this out now...I'm going to go hang in the arcade for a while. See you later at the po- uh nevermind." I wonder what he was gonna say. Oh, well.

I take a long nap. I wake up to Trish and Cassidy screaming my name. What the hell! "What What What!" I say pretty angry. Why are they screaming?! "Ally why the hell are you still doing in bed?!" Cassidy said to me. "I don't know. SLEEPING!" I screamed back. "Were suppose to be at the pool party." Trish said looking at me like I was crazy. "What pool party?" I said confused. "You didn't get Trish's text 2 hours ago?" Cassidy asked me. "No, I was asleep." I responded.

"Well Ally there is a pool party going on outside the camp. It's huge and they've got everything. Barbeque food, drinks, hot guys and of course a pool!" Trish said excited. "Well then let's go! Just let me get dressed." I told them. They nodded while I went in the bathroom. How come I didn't know?

I went in the bathroom and changed to a bikini. I had put shorts on top of my bikini bottoms but no shirt on. My bikini was black because black looks sexy on me. Not to be conceited. And my shorts were jean shorts. I had put on black flip flops to match.

I walked out the bathroom to see Cassidy and Trish whistling at me. I laughed. "Come on guys. Let's get to this awesome party." They laughed also and we left.

When we got there, we all were getting looks from all types of guys. Hot ones, Geeks, Jocks, & even lesbians...

Trish went to go get a drink. "So, how come you didn't know about the party?" Cassidy asked me. "I really don't know. But it makes sense, I was in my room all day." I told her truthfully. She nodded. Dallas just looked at Cassidy and smiled. She noticed and looked at me. She was practically begging with her eyes to go over there and talk to him. I smiled and said "Go, Go!" I pushed her. She smiled and walked over to him. They are too cute.

Suddenly I felt eyes on me and turned around. "Dawson?" Austin said. "Oh Austin. I didn't know you would be here." I said. "Why wouldn't I be here? I'm the one who knew before you." He said confused.

"Wait...how did you know I didn't know." I said curious. He started to get nervous. "Huh?" He said acting stupid. I gasped. "You were the one that didn't tell me?!" I screamed. He covered my mouth. "Shh, you're making a scene." He said whispering.

I looked around to see like atleast 15 teens staring at us. The other 85 could care less. "I don't care if I'm making a scene! What you did was wrong!" I continued screaming then he kissed me. I don't mean a peck. I mean he started making out with me and I let him. I don't know why but my instinct told me to kiss him back.

He then pulled away and said. "Nothing to see here people. Just a couple of kids making out." He said to the crowd to pay attention to something else. It worked. He looked back at me and smiled. "What was that?" I asked him mad. "Ally, I just got them to pay attention to something other than us. I think you should thank me." He said.

"Are you kidding me? I should thank you?!" I said looking at him like he was crazy. "You just kissed me with your diseased lips." "They didn't seem so diseased when you kissed them back." He said smirking. I was speechless. I couldn't defend myself so I just started to walk away.

He ran up to me and grabbed my wrist. He smiled. "Wait don't go. I'm just messing with you." He said sincerly. "Really?" I smiled at him. "Yea...but you did kiss me back." He said to me again laughing. "Ugh your such a jerk." I said while glaring at him. He took my face in his hands. "Shut up." He said real softly then kissed me again.

His lips were really soft and wet. They felt so perfect on mine. But why is he kissing me?! Oh my god, this boy is driving me nuts! Are all boys this confusing? I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I didn't have a shirt on, only my bikini top so I could feel his bare hands on my back.

I swear if anyone saw us making out they would think we were a couple. Austin licked my botton lip and I could tell he wanted entrance. I opened my mouth and let his tounge slip in.

Our tounges were wrestling for dominance and obviously he won. He moaned into the kiss. I was getting really wet so I pulled away.

He groaned. "Why'd you pull away." He whined like a baby. I laughed. "Why'd you kiss me?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He looked down shyly and shrugged his shoulders. He eventually looked back up at me. "Because your a good kisser." He said. "Well, you can't just go around kissing girls just because you think their a good kisser." "Well you didn't stop me so I must be a pretty good kisser myself." He said smirking.

I smiled. "You are a great kisser and right now I want to attack your lips again." I said. He looked at me shocked that I told the truth. "Really?" He said smiling. "Then let's get to it." He said leaning in. I stopped him by putting my finger over his lips. "Oh no pretty boy. I'm not a slut, I'm a lady and I'm not just gonna be kissing you whenever you feel like it. Yeah I said I wanted to attack your lips but not literally." I said offended.

"Your a good kisser but your not that good." I said while walking away to my girls. I know I'm lying because he's really good, but I can never be off guard. The rest of the party was a blast. The food was great, the music was sick and I got a few digits.

When I got to the dorm Austin had just gotten out the bathroom. "Where have you been?" Austin asked me. "Why do you care?" I asked confused. "I don't." He said. "Then don't ask." I snapped. I went in the bathroom to change into my pajamas. It took about 10 minutes.

When I came back out Austin was laying on his back on his bed. Hmm...I thought he would be sleep by now. He sat up and called me over. "Come here." he gestured. I walked over slowly. "What do you want?" I said cautiously. He chuckled. "Don't worry I won't do nothing." I looked at him for a while then sat next to him on his bed.

"So...about that kiss. Did you like it?" He asked nervously. I started blushing. "Uh...it was fine...just fine." I tried not to say awkwardly but failed. "Really!" He sounded excited. He coughed. "I mean that's cool. That you know...liked it and everything." Trying to act tough.

"Why did you want to know?" I asked very very curious. "Well, I wanted to know if I...pleased you." The last two words he said in a whisper. I smiled secretly to myself. If he only knew. I decided to make him go to bed with a hard one. I mean it's payback for not telling me about the party.

"Oh Austin. Don't you know you always please me." I say battling my eyelashes. "I do?" He said shocked. "Yes...sometimes I can't control myself around you. Sometimes..." I got closer to his ear. "I have to go back to the room and release myself." I said very slow and sexually.

I smirked when I saw him move uncomfortably under his covers. I got brave and put my hand on top of his penis and rubbed it slowly. He moaned so softly.

"Fuck..." He cursed as he pushed my hand more onto his penis. I rubbed it faster and he looked like he was in heaven. I then pulled away fast. "Anyway, I gotta go to bed. Goodnight Austin!" I said to him as I went to my bed. His face was priceless. I smiled to myself under my covers. I wonder what he's going to say tomorrow. I laughed to myself in my mind...

DID YOU LIKE IT?! I'm sorry guys for the two day dely but I had two tests and studying was more important than this. I hope you'll understand. Anyway tomorrow's Friday. So that means much more chapters! YAY Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! LOVE U GUYS!


	8. Decisions & Sexual Offers

Austin's POV

It's around 10:00 in the morning and I woke up about two hours ago. I can't stop thinking about what Ally did last night. She tricked me and I should hate her right now more than I already do for it but... I don't. I'm actually really turned on and I don't think I can wait until the next time I get the oppertunity to do that again with Ally.

Ally is a great kisser...and I mean GREAT kisser. Way better than Kira. Wait...KIRA! I was suppose to get back to her on her letter she sent me. I still don't know what I'm gonna do. Maybe I'll just go downstairs and go get some coffee. Later...

Ally POV's

I woke up about 30 minutes ago and Austin already wasn't here. I had already got in the shower and put my clothes on for the day. I was wearing white booty shorts, and they were really short. Also, a black bralet with black pretty sandals. (If you don't know what a bralet is look it up! They're really really cute!)

As soon as I get out of bed I here a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes thinking it was Austin who lost his room key. When I got to the door best believe that I was more than shocked. There standing in front of me was MS. KIRA MONIQUE STARR.

Trish's POV

I just got fired from the coffee shop just because I washed my feet in the coffee. Really? I don't see the big deal, my feet are perfectly clean...now.

Anyway, you're not gonna believe who I just ran into. KIRA. I asked her what she was doing here but she kept asking where Austin was. Of course I lied saying I didn't know. I'm not letting her ruin Ally's chance with Austin. Yeah I said it. I think they are perfect for each other and deep down I think they both know it too.

I was rushing to get to Ally's room when I bumped into someone. "Watch it!" I screamed at whoever it was. "Whoa, cool it Trish." Austin said to me. "Oh, I'm sorry Austin I thought you were Dez." He chuckled. "It's cool but why the rush?" He asked me. I don't know if I should tell him or not. Well, she is here for him.

"Kira's here..." I said looking around the room. His eyes almost left his head. "What?!" He yelled. I looked back at him. "Kira's here. She told me she was looking for you and just started searching." I said casually.

He looked at me like I had two heads. "Are you serious? I can't believe this. I have to warn Ally!" He said about to run off. I smirked. "Wait, why do you have to warn Ally?" I asked suspiciously. He got nervous and looked down at his palms. "Um, you know, to uh...I gotta go." He just ran off running to the elevator. He defiantly loves that girl.

Ally's POV

My mouth has like literally dropped open. "Ally?! Oh my gosh hi!" She hugged me but I didn't hug her back. I can't believe she still hasn't gotten the clue that I don't like her. What is she doing here?! Austin probably hasn't answered her request on the letter.

She eventually pulled away. "Ki-ki-rra." I stutter. She smiled. "Aww, Ally your speechless. I've missed you too." "What are you doing here?" I asked already knowing the answer. She got serious and sat down on my bed. "Well, as you know I didn't treat Austin that great back then." She said looking at me. I nodded my head slowly. "Yea..." I said not ready to hear the answer. "Well, I'm here to get my man back!" She sounded excited and very positive. Right there...I think my heart broke. And I don't know why.

Austin just walked in leaning over with his hands on his knees. He looked out of breath. Kira saw him and lit up. She ran straight to him and almost squeezed him to death. I was very uncomfortable and jealous. He looked unsure of what to do so he hugged her back slowly.

He pulled away from the hug. "Kira...what are you doing here?" He said still stunned that she was in front of him. "For you silly!" She said smiling. "Yeah, Kira you can't just come unannounced. You didn't even warn or call me." He said like he was avoiding a certain conversation.

"Austin, I meant what I said in the letter. Hurting you was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Please take me back, I can prove myself." She actually said sincerely. I suddenly felt angry.

"Austin, don't take her back!" I screamed. I froze. Did I really just say that out loud? I look at them and their staring at me with so much shock. I laugh nervously.

"Ha ha...I mean don't take her back right now." I say walking over to them. I put my hand on Kira's shoulder. "Because you know, something like this should be discussed in private. And just know...that I'll always support you guys." I said smiling hoping they believed me.

Kira hugged me and said "Ally, you're so right. I knew you would always be there for me." She said pulling away. Of course she believed me. She's an idiot. Austin looked me in the eyes and I could tell he wasn't buying it. I looked away. "Babe, I guess I'll talk to you later tonight...Bye Ally." She said waving and then leaving.

I sighed loudly and then walked over to my bed. This is gonna be a long day. I sat down and just stared at the wall. I felt pressue next to me and realized Austin had just sat down.

"Ally." Austin whispered. "Yeah." I whispered back. "What did you think when you first saw Kira at the door?" He whispered once again. "Um.." I started to whisper again. "I thought that...hopefully she gets what she came here for." I said terribly lying. It took so much just to say that.

He looked at me and leaned in. As he got closer, he held my cheek and I hesitated. We eventually kissed. We were making out on my bed. He stuck his tounge inside my mouth and I did the same. God, was he a great kisser.

He then pulled away. "Wait." He said. "What?" I asked. He pinched himself. Did he seriously just pinch himself? "Ouch! Okay, were good." He said then kissed me again. This time knocking me down on the bed. He was fully on top of me this time.

He started to kiss my neck and put his hands in my shirt. "Uh uh...yea Aus-" I moaned lightly. He smiled into my neck. He went back to kissing me. We were going at it. This is the most intense make out I've ever had.

I flipped us over and took off my bralet (her top). I started to roughly kiss,suck, and lick Austin's neck. He started to grunt and hold on to my waist. "All-lly" He moaned. He's so fucking sexy. He was swaying his hips into me and I got the idea. I started to dry hump Austin and it felt so good. "Oh Ally...shit." He cursed breathlessly. I smiled knowing I could do that to him. I soon got flipped back over by Austin. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me again but there was a knock at the door. "Ugh!" Austin groaned. I giggled.

Austin's POV

Me and Ally were just in the middle of something and someone had to annoyingly screw it up. It's the middle of the day, don't they have something better to do?

I open the door to my two best buds Dallas and Dez. "What?" I said irritated. "Woah, someone's grouchy." Dez said. Then he got serious. "Was it my snapping turtle Lucy?! Because she got loose and can get very mean towards others." He said worrily. Ho-Wh-I don't unders- you know what nevermind.

"No, Dez it wasn't your turtle. It's just that you guys interrupted something." I said lower. Dallas got suspicious. "Oh yeah like what?" He asked. "Uh...you know. Just stuff man, what you want?!" I said getting straight to the point.

"Woah chill dude, we found out about Kira being here and wanted to see how you were holding up." "Oh sorry guys, and yea I'm fine. Just confused." I said back to them. They nodded their heads like they understood.

"Well, Kira wants you downstairs in the karaoke club to hear the song she wrote for you." Dez said. "What? Kira wrote me a song? Kira sings?" I said shocked. Dallas nodded.

"I guess so, but she wants you down there in like 5 minutes. See you later man." Then they left. This is not gonna end well. I headed straight downstairs.

Ally's POV

It's been ten minutes and Austin still hasn't come back. I just threw my bralet back on and I opened the door to go check on him and instead I see... Cassidy!

"Hey Cass, what are you doing here?" I asked smiling. "Well, I came to tell you the news but it looks like your already on your way down there." She said. Huh? "No, actually I was just looking for Au- nevermind. What news?" I asked confused.

"Oh, Kira told Austin to meet her at the karaoke club because she wrote him a song. Can you believe that?" She said laughing. Wow. "She seriously wrote Austin a song?" Cassidy nodded. "And since when did Kira sing?" I said just realizing. "I know right!" Cass was cracking up.

"Come on, Trish is already down there waiting or us. I can't wait to see this dump!" I giggled as she pulled me to the elevator.

When we got there the first thing I saw was like 50 people. It was loud and noisy. I spotted Austin with Dallas and Dez. He looked really nervous. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm nervous too. What if he takes her back...

I saw Kira get on stage and remembered thinking this is it. She started to speak. "Hi, my name is Kira as all of you know." She's still very much conceited. "This song I wrote is very personal and special to me because I wrote it for my one true love. Austin Moon."

I looked over at Austin and he looked very embarrassed. I've never seen his face so red from blushing. "Here it is. This song is called Come Back To Me." Kira started to sing.

Everyday, I try to play, another game  
But my heart can't take it.  
I try to find, another boy,  
But all the while, I can't face it.  
Why do I miss you so much?  
I wanna stop this hurt inside  
Oh baby please, give us one more try

(Baby Come Back)

I see you out with all your friends  
Laughin' it up as you pretend  
To have a good time, (good time)  
I know cause I'm living the same lie (same lie)  
So one of us has got to say  
We can't keep living this same way  
So I'll be the one  
Yeah I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it, I'll say it again

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

I wanna call, but then I stall,  
Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
Cause if your play was to push me away  
You know that day, my heart you'd break it (Baby Come Back)  
I know I made a mistake, (I do)  
Can't you stop your foolish pride (Oh no)  
And come back to me  
Let's try, Let's try, Let's try, Let's try it again

Baby Come back to me (Come Back)  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby Come Back)  
Baby come back to me  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back (Baby Come Back)

[Bridge:]  
You know you miss your baby K  
And I wanna hear all the things you have to say  
So why do you act like you don't care  
Like all this love between us isn't there  
I know that you're upset  
I know I did you wrong  
I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
But in the end it all comes down to just one thing,  
It's you and me  
So I sing

Baby Come Back!

Baby Come back to me  
In my heart I still believe  
We were meant to be…  
Together so whatever it takes (Baby V!)  
Baby come back to me (Come Back)  
I should have never set you free  
My baby  
Come back  
(Baby Come Back!)

Wow, I actually liked the song. Kira's voice? Not so much. But seriously that song is very catchy. Everyone clapped. Not a standing ovation, but it was good enough. "Thank you, thank you!" Kira said as she got off the stage. Everyone else went back to their business. I watched her go to Austin. I guess I'll find out later on what he decided.

No One's POV

Kira walked straight off the stage to Austin. She had smiled at him. "So, did you like it Austin?" She asked.

He stumbled with his words. "Loved it and I'm really flattered. I realized I want t- he got cut off by Kira.

"That you want to get back together!" She said screaming of joy.  
"That...I wanna stay friends." He said awkwardly.

Austin's POV

"What?" Kira said sadly. I instantly felt bad. "Kira I think your a great girl and I do believe that your sorry for hurting me but...I just don't feel the same way anymore." I tried to say as nicely as possible.

"I can't believe this." She said in almost shock. "I've should've known you would've moved on by now. I'm really sorry Austin." She said sincerely.

Right there, I could tell that she really meant it. I smiled. "It's okay. Were cool?" I ask. She smiled. "Yeah, were cool." I gave her a goodbye hug.

I saw Ally looking at us and then running off. I instantly pulled away. "Something wrong?" Kira said confused. "Huh? Oh, no everything's fine." I said forgetting she was there.

"Well, bye Austin. Best of luck to you and your future." She said. "Thanks Kira. yu too. Have a good life." She smiled and left the camp grounds.

I run as fast as I can to catch up to Ally and I see her get to the elevator. I run just in time to make it in. Ally's eyes widen. "Austin, are you okay?" She asked pretty worried if you ask me."

I nodded my head. "Yea, I'm cool. I just wanted to know why you rushed out of karaoke club so quickly." Her face expression went back to normal. "No reason, just got tired."

I smirked. "What?" She looked at me irritated. "Oh come on, Ally just admit it." I said mocking her from what she said to me about Elliot. "Admit what?!" She screamed. "That you're jealous of Kira."

She gasped and slapped me. I didn't see that coming. Instead of being pissed off,this proved my point. "Oh Ally you want me so bad it hurts. Just be honest with yourself. I said grinning at her.

She was about to slap me again but I stopped her hand and didn't let go of it. I lightly kissed it. "Austin, what are you doing get off of me." She said not stopping me.

My kisses were going further and further up. I got to her neck and sucked on her skin. "Oh Austin..." She moaned my name. I love it when she does that.

I stopped and looked in her eyes. "Tell me you don't want me." I said serious as ever. "What?" She asked stupidly. "Tell me you don't want me." I told her. "Okay. I don't want yo-...I can't." She said honestly. "Exactly. You want me, I want you. We both want each other." I said trying to make a point.

"Austin, what are you trying to say? We can't be together we don't like each other." She said. I nodded my head. "Yea, but that doesn't mean this can't continue..." He said unsure of my response. "Are you suggesting we keep messing around secretly?" She asked shocked.

"Think of it more like friends with benefits." I said. "More like enemies with benefits." She said in a groan. "Even better." I said smiling. "So, what do you say?" I'm actually very prepared to get rejected. I mean this is a crazy idea.

She stared at me intensely. She slowly nodded her head. "Okay,fine...deal." She said. "Really?" I said stunned that she actually said yes. "Yea, but on one condition." I nodded my head repeatly. "Anything." "No feelings attached." She said seriously. "Easy." I replied.

As soon as we got to the room. I attacked Ally's lips. While I was kissing her she went straight for my belt buckle. Somebody wants my dick. I slid my pants down and unzipped Ally's top. I layed her down.

She continued to run her little hands across my abs under my shirt. Next thing I know my shirt is on the ground and I'm only in boxers. I swung Ally's short shorts and underwear on the floor in one quick swift motion.

Her vagina was perfectly shavin' and clean. Literally, every part of her body is perfect. I went straight for her boobs. Her nipples were so hard and that turned me on a lot. I attacked the right one first. I put my mouth on the whole nipple and started sucking really hard. "Oh-Oh, yes...oh baby yes." I sucked on it like there was no tomorrow. I licked on it and ran my tounge up and down it a couple times. "Damn...Aus-Au-sttin." I did the same with the other.

After that I went down on her. Right before I was about to go in I saw her face. She looked very nervous. "Would you rather me eat you under the blankets?" I asked her. "Yes, please." She said relieved.

Ally's POV

I laid on my back while Austin put the blanket on his head to go down on me. I didn't want to see him while he did it. Atleast not right now. As soon as his wet tounge went inside my vagina the best feeling rushed to me.

He was just licking everywhere inside me. He sucked on the inside of my vagina and oh my god. "Oh my fucking god, Austin baby! Uh uh you make me feel so go-oh yea." I couldn't stop myself from moaning so loud. "Aus-Aust-iiii-iinn...Daaammmnn. Babbbyyy, pleeasse don't stoooppp." I moaned so loud.

He found my clit and started to tease it by licking it up and down very slowly. "Oh, baby don't do this." I groaned very vulnerbal right now. He started to suck on it really fast and rapidly. His lips were wrapped around my most sensitive place in my vagina and he continued to keep sucking licking and biting. "Oh god, yooouuu arrree ammmmaazziingg. Uh uh yes baby yes." My vagina has never been more happy.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. Austin pulls his tounge out my vagina and I get sad. I look under the covers to see Austin's face. "Who is it?" He asked obviously irritated. I shrugged my shoulders. "Stay right there." I tell him. "Whoever it is, come in. The door's open." I said to whoever was at the door. "You left the door op- Austin started to say. "Shh" I said as I pushed his head back down.

Trish walks in looking tired. "Hey Ally, sorry for coming over here late but I needed to talk to you about something." She said with hope in her eyes. "Of course Trish, anything. What did you want to discuss." I said. Suddenly I felt Austin's tounge go up in my vagina and give it a long slow lick. I moaned. "Ally, are you okay?" She asked looking at me weird. "Uh uh, yea. I'm fine." My voice strained.

What is he doing?! "Anyway, as you know this weekend is my mom's birthday." Austin was eating me out while I was trying to talk to Trish. I was trying not too moan but another came out. This is just payback because I teased him.

He was licking very slow and was going in circular motion. I felt all the friction and then he started to speed up. I couldn't take it anymore. "Trish, tomorrow I'll discuss it with you but right now you have to go!" I say rushing. "Ally are yo-" "Yes now go go go!"

Trish ran out the room and locked the door on the way out. I know that was wrong but I'll make up an excuse tomorrow. I lift the covers up to a smirking Austin. He leaned up and kissed me. "Hey baby, liked the treatment?" He asked knowing the answer.

I smiled at him. "Of course babe, but your a little sneaky devil aren't you?" I asked smiling. "I try." He said then kissed me again.  
I put my hand in his boxers and rub his butt. Then takes off his boxers.

This time I made him lay on his back. I put his 9 inch in my mouth. I slowly sucked his penis. I licked it from back to the head over and over again. He leaned his head back in pleasure. "Yea..yes." He groaned. I started to randomly suck his dick really hard and rub his ball.

His legs started shaking and he grabbed a fistul of my hair. "Oh All-lly I caannt hoolld onnn annyymoo-ooh fuuck!" Austin cummed in my mouth and I ate everyone one bit of it. It wasn't as bad as all the girls say. I sat up on his lap and were both naked. "Ally...you're amazing." Austin said to me smiling. "Your not that bad yourself." I responded smiling and kissing him. "Mmm, I could do this all day long..." I say pulling away from kissing Austin. "Well, we have 2 months of camp left so we better make the use of the time." Austin said realizing.

"You're right. I'm gonna spend this vacat-" I got cut off. Austin kissed me and I was mesmerized. He defiantly has me under a spell. I moan little moans into the kiss. Austin looks at me like he kinda...whats the word?

"I love you." Austin said. His and my eyes widen when they realized what he had said...

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG 3 1/2 DAY WAIT! I PROMISED YOU SOMETHING AND THEN I BROKE THAT PROMISE. I HAD TWO ESSAY'S AND AN ALGBRA TEST TO STUDY FOR. NEXT TIME I PROMISE TO WARN YOU IF I HAVE SOMETHING ELSE TO DO. 'Guest' you seem to be the angriest. I'm sorry if I let you down but please save the rude comments. To everyone else these are the dates I'm positive I'll be writing a chapter so far.  
October 1, 2013 October 9, 2013  
October 4, 2013 October 11, 2013  
October 5, 2013 October 12, 2013  
October 6, 2013 October 16, 2013  
October 8, 2013 October 17, 2013

The rest I'm unsure of. Which means I could possibly wright on those days too. We'll see.  
Come Back to Me: Vanessa Hudgens (LOVE THAT SONG!) I don't own Come Back To Me or Vanessa Hudgens :( REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW FAVORITE FAVORITE FAVORITE  
FOLLOW FOLLOW FOLLOW Love You My Loves!


	9. Relationships & Camp Assignments

I froze. He froze. We were both frozen. "Did you just say you loved me?" Ally said staring at him.

He looked at her. "I uh...I meant to say I love...this. You know as in us having sex?" He said in more of a question.

Ally's POV

Did Austin really just say that? I can't believe this. I never knew he felt that way about me. Why is he denying it? "Really?" I say. "You meant to say I love...this?" I said folding my arms and raising my eyebrows. He nodded his head fast. "Yea." He said quickly then kissed me.

I pushed him away slowly but I still had a grip on him. I make him look me in the eyes. "Do...you...love...me?" I asked very seriously. He looked at me so nervously. "Yes...so much." He finally said.

I was about to say it back when he got up and left the bed. I saw him walk around the room while sliding his hands through his hair. He suddenly turned to me. "Go ahead. Laugh at me." He said like he waiting for me to make fun of him. I was actually insulted. Does he really think I'm that type of person?

"Austin, why would I laugh at you?" I asked confused. "Are you serious? Oh, come on Ally. How many times did you remind me of how much you didn't like me." He stated. I objected.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked we BOTH hated each other." I said now pissed he's saying this to me. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore..." He said unsure of what he was gonna say next.

I nodded my head. "You're right it doesn't matter. Because I love you too." I said confident. He quickly looked up to me. "You do?" He said staring at me shocked. "Yes...I do." I said. "Your not trying to play games with me here Ally, are you?" He said looking at me strangely.

"No. Austin, I think I've always known I've had feelings for you. I was just scared because you would never look at me more than an enemy." I said looking down.

He walked over to me and lift my chin up. "You, are everything I've always wanted. I thank god everyday for you still being in my life. So...will you be my girlfriend?" Austin said to me hopeful. "Those were the most sweetest world, and yes. I would love to be your girlfriend."

I have never seen Austin smile that big before, and that made me so happy to know that he loved me that much. "Really?" He said smiling like a doof. "Yes, yes,yes,YES,YES!" I say giggling while jumping in his arms. He laughed and spun me around in his arms.

He had to eventually put me down and when he did I just looked up to him smiling. He put one of his hands on my cheek. "So...what do you want to do today?" He asked me. "Be with you." I said to him. He smiled.

"But I am kinda hungry." I said realizing that I didn't have dinner. He nodded his head. "Yea, me too. I'll go down to the cafeteria and get us something to eat." I smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet." I told him, pecking him on the lips.

He moaned in the kiss. "Mmm, I'm starting to get hungry for something else." He said raising his eyebrows at me smirking. This boy is so dirty. "Shut up." I say laughing while hitting him in the chest softly. He chuckled. "I'll be bacl in like 20." I nodded. "Okay." I say kissing him one more time before he left. How did I get so lucky?

Austin's POV"

I just ordered me and Ally's food and now the lady is making it. I catch myself smiling once again because I keep thinking about what just happened not too long ago.

Ally's my girlfriend. Ally's...my girlfriend. I mean if somebody tried to tell me that a month ago, I would laugh in their face. But now...something in my gut tells me she's the one.

"Hey loverboy." I heard Dallas call behind me. I look at him confused. Dez soon came up behind him. "Hey buddy." Dez said while doing the wat up handshake with me. "What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"We're hungry!" Dez said cheerful. Dallas shook his head. "No, he's hungry." He said pointing to Dez. "I just walked him down here. I already ate. My girl can cook." He said smiling to himself.

Girl? What? "Your girl? You have a girlfriend?" I asked. He blushed. "Yea, its uh Cassidy." I knew it. They look nice together. "Aw." I said copying girls. "Congratulations, man." I said patting him on the back. "Thanks, man." I nodded. "No problem."

"So, why are you here?" Dez asked me. "Oh, I'm getting food for me and Ally." They looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked confused. "Your getting food for Ally?" Dallas asked slowly. I nod. "Yeah, she is my girlfriend." I say then freeze when I realize I just said.

Their eyes widen like saucers. They both simultaneously say "Your dating Ally?!" I literally had to cover my ears.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys..." I say trying to ease my way out of this. "What? How? When did this happen!" Dez asked...well yelled. "Well, I asked her to be my girlfriend." I say casually. "You asked her to be your girlfriend? What about...what about 'hating each other'?" He said quoting me.

I laughed. "Well, things change. I think I actually love her." I say admitting out loud. "Wow..." Dez said. I nod. "No matter how weird this might be, I'm happy if your happy man." Dallas said smiling at me. "Yea, me too man." Dez said agreeing. I'm really happy that my best friends accept.

"So, you guys aren't mad?" I ask trying to make sure. They both shake their heads. "Shocked? Yes. Mad? No. I mean honestly I think deep down me and Dez always knew you guys were right for each other. And how could we be mad at Ally? We love her!" I laughed. "You know you guys are the best brothers right?" Dez nodded. "Duh." Dallas hit him laughing. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Cool?" "Yea, no problem. See you man." I nod and walk.

I walked back to the dorm as soon as I get the food. I open the door with my dorm key and I see Ally watching t.v. Oh, you guys didn't know? We have a t.v, it's just the first time we used it since we got here.

"Babe, I got the food!" I screamed just in case she didn't hear me. I loved saying that. She looked at me and smiled. "Yay!" She ran up to me and grabbed the food, then went and sat on her bed continuing to watch t.v.

"A nice thank you and kiss would have been nice." I said trying to get her attention. She looked back at me. "Oh, I'm sorry babe and thank you." She said smiling at me. "I think your forgetting something.

She playfully rolled her eyes. She got up and kissed me. She was about to pull away but I kept her with me. She deepened the kiss and I took that as a sign. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Soon after she let me in and her tounge was so wet. I started to suck on her tounge and she moaned.

Did I ever tell you that I'm inlove with her moan? I layed her down and now I'm on top of her. She pulled away.

"You know, I can start to see when you mean your hungry for something else." I smiled. "Really? You know we can always reheat the food in the morning." I say. She nods. "I think that's a great idea. Now kiss me." She demanded. I did as told.

We were making out on the bed and and I couldn't be any more happy. I know it sounds cheesy since I'm a guy...but I've never this way about girl before. She makes me want to be a better person.

I licked my lips and started to kiss her neck gently. She moaned lightly and that brought music to my ears. I tried slipping her shirt off while she was kissing my neck. It was hard to get it off when she was sucking my neck to death. I groaned and grunted. It felt so good.

"Babe, I'm not gonna be able to get your shirt off if you keep doing that." I said smiling at her beautiful face. "Well, I wanna please you too." She said making an innocent face. She is so adorable. "I know babe." I said and in a quick motion I removed her shirt.

She smirked. "Your a sneaky boy, aren't you?" I smirked back. "Oh, you know it. Sneaky for my baby." "Aww, kiss me loverboy." I playfully rolled my eyes, why does everyone keep calling me loverboy? I kissed her again and she was playing with the ends of my shirt. I took it as a sign and helped her take it off. We were both shirtless and was breathing heavy.

I looked her in the eyes. God, I loved her so much. I slowly slid off her bra straps. She wasn't fighting it, she just looked at me with so much love.

When I got it off, I was very pleased. She was 'mature' in that area if you know what I mean and I loved it.

I started to slide her shorts off and she giggled. I smiled. "What?" She just shook her head. "Nothing...it's just that I love you so much." She said to me. I've never felt so happy in my life. Those words made my day. No. This made my life. What made this so great is that I looked in her eyes and knew she meant it.

I licked her left nipple slow and she moaned. That gave me encouragement so I licked it again and started to suck on it. "Oh Austin..." She moaned loud and arched her back. I took that as an advantage and put my hand behind her back and sucked harder. "Oh my god...baby, dooont stopp." I nibbled lightly and ended with a pop. 

She layed back breathlessly. She only had underwear on and so I got the idea to tease her. I put my hand over her panties and rub it. She threw her head back in pleasure. I could already feel how wet she is from outside her panties.

I moved my hand to inside her panties and rub inside her folds. "Aus-Aus tiiinnn." She moaned. I couldn't take it anymore. I took her panties off so fast that they ended up on the other side of the room.

I put my face in front of her vagina. I was so anxious to find out how Ally tasted like. But I am also nervous because I've never went down on a girl before. I want to do this right because I want to make it special for Ally.

I realized I have nothing to lose and just dive in. My tounge would be sliding up and down, left and right slowly pushing into her. I would tickle her clit with my tounge and start to suck on it pretty hard. "Au-Au-ss-tt...I-I"

She sighs and gives up continuing to moan. She runs her hands through my hair. Ally starts begging and squeezing my head in between her legs. I'd slip a finger in there just to tease her a little more.

I take my finger out after a little while and suck on the whole inside of her vagina. She starts to moan REALLY loud. "Oh-O-Oh- Aus...Fuck.." She curse under her breath. That's the first time I heard Ally curse from pleasure and that made me feel pretty damn good. Plus, that was sexiest thing I've ever heard. Ally let's out one last moan when I take my tounge out of her.

I go back up to her face and kiss her. I took off my pants and boxers while continuing to kiss her. We both were completely naked. "Baby, are you still positive you want to do this." I asked her trying to make sure. She nods her head. "Nothing would make me happier." She said smiling at me. I grinned and kissed her one last time before I entered her.

I saw her face scruched up and heard her wince. " Baby, are you okay?" I asked her worried. She nodded. "Yes...no, not really. Just, keep on going. I nod my head and obey. I started to thrust my hips into her more but slowly. It look like she started to get the rhythm because she started to move with me. She started to moan to every thrust I did into her. So, I speeded up and she literally started to scream. "Aust-Aus-Austin baaabby...yees oh my go-ood.." She said moaning really loudly.

She felt so good and I feel so much closer to her. Her vagina is closing in on my dick because of how tight she is and it feels amazing. "Damn, Ally." I say breathing heavy. "Your so fucking tight." I say as I through my head over her shoulder. I feel her walls clench and get tighter while my penis starts to throb. We suddenly both release and moan really loud.

I lay next to her on the bed and were both facing the ceiling. She looks at me. I turn to her and smirk. "That was..amazing." I said smiling. She tried to say something but she was out of breath. I smirked again. "Speechless? I can understand why. I have that effect on people." She laughs and hits me on the shoulder. "Oh shut up." She says and cuddles next to me. I put my arm around her and the blanket around us. "Ally, I want to be with you forever." I kiss her forehead before we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

Ally's POV

I woke up to Austin snoring. Aww, he's so cute. I realized what happened yesterday and smiled. I then got sad and realized he went down on me but I didn't on him. He probably didn't wanna say anything because he didn't want to beg. Well, I'm gonna pay him back right now. I mean it is the morning time. Which means he's already hard.

I sneak under the covers slowly and pull down his boxers. His legs jerk a little but that's it. I put his penis in both my hands and lick the the tip. I slowly start to suck on it. I hear a groan from Austin in his sleep. I start to rub his balls and suck harder. By now, Austin is wide awake pulling my hair and moaning. "Fuck...Ally baby.." He moaned.

I started to deep throat and lick everywhere. I sucked on each ball at a time because they are so sensitive. He through his head back in plesure and then suddenly cummed in my mouth. I swallowed everything. I then got my head pulled up by Austin. I just smiled big in his face.

"What...was...that...for?" He said out of breath. "Well, yesterday I realized you did me a favor and I didn't give it back to you. I just didn't want you being mad at me." I said honestly. "Babe, trust me that wasn't a favor. I did it because I wanted to. And I wasn't even worrying about that. You pleasured me enough yesterday." He said sincerely. "Really?" He nodded smiling. "Well, good. But we have to go soon." I said remembering.

He looked confused. "To go where?" He asked. "Cassidy texted me when I woke up that we had a new camp assigment to do and we all have to meet outside." I tell him. "Okay cool, I'll meet you down there after I get dressed." He said kissing me. "Alright, see you later babe." I call to him before I leave.

I left with Cassidy to go outside in the 25,000 ft backyard. Yea, I know. I said the feet of the backyard, but I can't help it. It's so big! Anyway, when we got there all the campers from age 17-19 were there. So, basically it was about 100 kids. "Ally, I'm gonna go look for Dallas. Is that alright with you?" Cassidy asked me. I nodded. "Of course, of course go right ahead." She smiled and left."

I looked around for a place to sit and I spot Trish and Dez arguing. I start to laugh out loud and a few kids start to look at me weirdly. That made me laugh more. I stopped laughing when I spotted my very handsome boyfriend. I decided to try to suprise him. I walk up to him and cover both his eyes. "Guess who?" I say to him. "Mmm, is it my favorite girl?" I smiled. "I don't know. Is it?" I say as I let go of his eyes and let himturn around.

He looked at me and smiled. "It is!" he said laughing then kissing me. His lips were so soft so when he was about to pull away, I pulled him back. He put his hands around my waist and I threw my arms around his neck. We were literally putting our tounge's down each others throat. Suddenly, we both hear "Hey lovebirds! We get you guys are in love and everything but we got a thing going here." Camp couselor Tracy said into a microphone. All the campers looked at us and laughed, even Trish,Dez,Cassidy and Dallas. Austin and I just blushed and sat down. "Come here." Austin said to me while sitting me on his lap. We both looked at camp couselors Tracy and Sarah.

"Now, I know all of you are wondering why you are here." Camp Sarah started to talk. I was trying to listen but I felt something wet on my neck. I turn around and see Austin smirking. I whispered "Austin what are you do-" I got cut off by him kissing my neck again and he continued to do that. I moaned lightly. "Baby, stop playing around, we have to listen." I said trying to get him to focus. "Come on babe, let's just get outta here." He said trying to convince me.

"Baby, as much as I want to, we can't. So listen." I say while turning his head towards the couselors. I hear him groan and I giggle. I start to listen to what the couselors have to say. "So basically you guys have to pair up with someone with of the opposite sex..." "YES!" Some random guy screamed in the crowd. Everyone laughed including me and Austin. Why are guys such perverts.

"Settle down. You guys job is to find out who can last longer without sexual intercourse. Boys or girls." Tracy said. Suddenly, the whole backyard turned into a screaming match. Every guy and girl had stood up and were arguing about who could last longer. Austin and I stood up also and looked around, they really were wild.

I looked at Austin. "Their so crazy, why are they making it such a big deal?" Austin nodded. "I know. What's the arguement about? We all know guys can last longer." Austin said to me casually. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious? We both know girls could last WAY longer than guys." He stared at me. "No way. Girls crave us guys." I shook my head. "No, boys beg for pussy!" I screamed.

Woah...I never thought I would ever use that word but Austin has me so pissed right now. Austin stared at me shocked. "Ally, you couldn't be more wrong." He said to me. Afterwards Cassiday,Trish,Dez and Dallas came up to us looking pretty pissed to say the least. "Ally can you believe Dallas? He says girls couldn't go a day without sex." Cassidy said looking like she was gonna explode.  
"I know right! Austin said girls crave guys but we all know guys couldn't survive without a girls touch." I say agreeing with Cassidy.

"Well babe, what about last ni-" Dallas started to say but Cassidy covered his mouth. Dez and Austin laughed. Me and Trish may have giggled a little. She looked at us and pouted. "Girls, your suppose to have my back." We stopped laughing. "Your right Cass. Babe wahat about you?" I say looking at Austin. "What about me?" He said ready to hear what I had to say.

"All you kept saying last night was 'oohh baby doon't stop...right ther right there.'" I said mocking him.

He looked at me in shock and then looked at our friends who were laughing. He just looked down and blushed.

"You know it doesn't matter because us guys are gonna get the proof and you girls are gonna lose." Dez said smirking.

"Yeah, you go do that. And do us all a favor, when you're looking for that proof, go look for a brain also." Trish said as a comeback.

Cassiday and I were laughing so hard. Dez just gasped in shock. "Just come on girls." Cassidy said and me and Trish just follow.

We go straight to the cafeteria for lunch. We got hamburgers and water, then sat down.  
We start to eat. "So Cass, what happened last night with you and Dallas?" I asked smirking. Trish looked at her and smirked too.

Cassidy just blushed. "Last night was me and Dallas first time together." I smiled really big.

"Aww, Cass. That's so sweet." Trish said to her. "Yea, how was it?" I asked interested. "Great...I mean at first of course it wasn't but after that part over I felt like I fell more in love with him." She said romantically.

Me and Trish just echooed "Aww." I decided to tell them. "Last night was Austin and I first time together as well..." I said not knowing how they would react.

"Really?" Trish said shocked. I nodded smiling. "Oh my gosh, congratualations!" "Cassidy said. "Thanks." I said cheesing like an idiot.

"Well...tell us!" Trish screamed. I laughed. "Shh, okay okay. It was the best night of my life. He made me feel so special and it made me feel much closer to kept telling me how much he loved me and and wanted to be with me forever." I tell them with a smile on my face.

"Okay, that is officially the cutest thing I've ever heard." Cassidy said giggling. "Yeah, Alls. He must really love you." Trish agreed.

I just nodded my head smiling. Cassidy suddenly turned mad. I look concerned. "Cass, what's wrong?" I ask her. "Look." She says pointing to the cafeteria entrace.

There stood my boyfriend, Cassidy's boyfriend and Trish's enemy. I know what your thinking. Why doesn't she just say their names? Because were really mad at them right now.

We stood up as they made there way over to us. We folded our arms and they just glared at us.

"Ally." Austin said. "Austin." I said in return. "Cassidy." Dallas said to her. "Dallas." Cass said to him. "Trish." Dez said to Trish. "Idiot." Trish called Dez.

I try not to laugh because we have to be serious right now but it's hard because Trish is so funny.

"You know what Dallas, I don't like your attitude. I'm staying with... Ally tonight." I stare at her in shock and she looked at me smiling.

"Really? Your staying with Ally tonight? Babe, why can't you just let this go." Dallas said sighing. "No, because you disagree."

Austin's eyes suddenly widen. "Oh no no Cass. You know I love you like a sister but me and Ally need our alone time." He said nodding.

"No, no, no, no, no. We won't be having any alone time because you're being a bad boyfriend right now." He looked at me with sadness and I almost caved in to that sweet face.

"You to Ally? So now I'm a bad boyfriend because I don't agree wiht you?" He said looking at me. "Yes, now goodbye." I say as I walk back to the dorm.

It's around midnight. Cassidy and I are getting ready for bed. Austin went to Dallas room so he wouldn't be lonely without Cassidy. Austin's sleeping in Cassidy's bed.

"Night Alls." Cassidy said to me. "Goodnight Ca-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door. Cassidy and me both shot up.

"Alls, who would be at the door at this time of night?" She asked me scared. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know, 's find out." I say as I grab my umbrella. What? It can rain in the summer.

We walk slowly to the door. Cass opens it up and we screamed only to realize it was Dallas and Austin. They screamed also. We all were screaming.

Austin took the umbrella out of my hand. "Ally, what's wrong with you? Are you trying to kiss us?!" Austin said looking at me crazy.

"Sorry babe, we thought you guys were creepers." I told them. Cassidy rolled her eyes at them. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, Austin probably just missed me." I said smiling. He shook his head. "No, we're here because Dallas missed Cassidy, I'm fine." He said careless.

I instantly felt hurt that he was okay without me. "You missed me Dallas?" Cassidy asked in a low voice. "Of course. I love you and I want you to come back." He said in a begging way.

That was actually really romantic. She looked at him like she was deciding. "Fine..." Dallas smiled. She turned to me.

"Alls thank you so much for letting me almost spend a night." I laughed. "No problem." She hugged me then left with Dallas.

I look at Austin and don't say nothing. I just walk back in the room and lay down in my bed. I turned the other way so I don't have to see his face.

I hear the door close and little movements for like two minutes. Suddenly, I feel pressure on the bed.I turn around and I am faced with Austin himself.

"What...are you doing?" I say irritated. He looked offended. "Woah." He said putting his hands up in surrender. "I can't cuddle with my girlfriend." He said.

"Oh, really Austin? Because last time I checked you were doing just fine without me." I say upset and turn back around not facing him.

I hear him sigh. "Babe, I only said that because I thought you weren't missing me." I still stayed faced the other way. "Well you thought wrong.

I heard him sigh again. He then kissed my neck. "Come on babe, forgive me?" he said kissing me between each word.  
"Austin stop. Now is not the ti-" I am cut off by my breath. He just kissed my sweet spot. I could feel Austin's smirk on my neck.

I push him off of me and face him. "Austin, I care about you and you need to know that. Stop being so quick to think your the last person on my mind. Your my boyfriend...and I love you." I said spilling my heart out.

He now looked at me seriously. "I know. Your just so beautiful and I guess I'm just scared one day I'll lose you. And Ally...I love you so much. More than the world." He said passionately.

I melted at his words. "Really?" I said smiling big. "Really." He said kissing me. I kissed him back with so much love. I pulled away and looked at him. "I'm yours." I say. "And I'm yours." He says back smiling. We fall asleep in that same position.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
Next one will be up tomorrow! It's called Game On & Boat Trips!


	10. Boat Trip Drama & The Perfect Ending :)

Ally's POV

I woke up about ten minutes ago in Austin's arms. I just got finished brushing my teeth. I had too. Waking up and talking to your boyfriend with bad breath? Two words. Not Attractive.

I lay back down under the covers and just played with Austin's hair. His eyes suddenly popped open. "BOO!" He yelled in my face. I screamed, backed up and fell off the bed.

"Ha ha oh my god, I got you good." Austin said continuing to laugh. I rolled my eyes as I got back up. "Austy, why would you scare me like that!" I say to him.

He sits me on his lap. "Austy? Is that a new nickname for me or something?" He questioned. I nodded. "Yea, and now that I say it out loud, I really like it." I said to him.

He nodded. "I love it." He whispered kissing my ear. "Mmm." I moaned. He smirked. Wait I know exactly what he's trying to do.

He's trying to prove that girls can't last longer. I push him away. "What's wrong?" He said trying to act innocent.

"Oh, don't give that look. I know exactly what your up to." I told him. He put his hand on his chest. "Whaaaaaat?" Is he serious?

"Don't say 'whaaaaaat?' That's my thing!" He started to kiss my neck. "Babe, I really don't know what you're talking about." He said in between kisses.

He started to suck on my sweet spot. "Baby...oh,uh..." His lips felt so good against my neck. Hip lips found their way to mine. He was kissing me so passionately.

"Baby, I love you so much." I told Austin. He smiled at me. "I love you too." He said like he was... in love. I smiled in my head.

Suddenly the camp loud speaker came on. "Hello, everyone this to tell you we raised enough money from karaoke club to go on a one week boat trip to Miami!"

Everyone cheered and was jumping up and down. I looked at Austin. "Babe, I can't believe where going to Miami!" I said jumping in his arms.

"I know, I know. This is gonna be so awesome!" He said smiling. "And you know whats gonna be the best part?" He asked smirking. I shook my head teasingly.

"No...what?" I asked with an innocent face. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Seeing you in a bikini.." I smirked.

continued on the loud speaker. "Also the camp assignment will be due the day we get back from the trip. We are leaving in the morning and Sarah will be announcing the hotel roommates."

"Austin, meet me at the pool tonight at 10:00." I said thinking of an idea. "But the pool will be closed by then." He said confused. "Exactly." I said walking out the room.

Austin's POV

I just sneaked out the dorm. I kept looking around to see if anyone was watching me. Why would Ally want me to meet her at the pool this late?

She better have a good reason. When I get to the pool, it is completely empty. No Ally in sight. "Ally! Ally!" Where is she? I start to leave when I hear "Austin."

I turn around to see Ally in a sexy light blue bikini. I get speechless. "Baaabe... why are you wearing that?" I ask her still staring.

"To go swimming of course." She said with that pure smile. "You look beautiful." I say meaning it. She looked like she melted in my words.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the pool. "Come on, get in with me." She said smiling. "Babe, I would to but I have no trunks." I said feeling a little disappointed. I should have known to bring trunks if she wanted to meet at the pool. I feel like an idiot.

"But...you have boxers." I stare at her for a moment. "Fine." I say starting to strip. She giggles. "Yay!" She is such a dork! I love her so much.

Ally's POV

Austin and I jumped in the pool. We started splashing each other and having lots of fun. Austin suddenly just kissed me. I kissed back and moaned into the kiss.

He pulled away and started to play with my bikini strings. I started to kiss him on his neck. He moaned really loud. I guess that was his sweet spot.

I started to suck on it. He moaned and put his hands around my waist, then quickly pulled away. "Something wrong?" I ask him. "Yeah. I know what you're trying to do."

I get even more confused. "And what would that be Austin?" I asked now irritated. "Your trying to get me to have sex with you so you can prove guys cave faster than girls." He said smiling like he solved a mystery.

"Austin, I could careless about that right now, and you kissed me first." I said making a point and being honest. "I really just want to have sex with you. But if you don't, that's fine." I say sighing about to get out the pool.

He grabs my arm and pulls me back in. "Wait, so you really aren't tricking me?" He asked to make sure. I shook my head. "No, is it wrong that I wanna make love to my boyfriend?" I say smiling at him. He smiled really big. "No, it's not. Let me take care of you baby." I just nodded and continued to kiss him.

He pushed me against the pool edge roughly. It's lucky we are in the pool because Austin is making me so wet right now.

He takes off my bikini top and starts to suck my nipples. "Mmm, Austin." I moaned. He stuck a finger in me and started rubbing violently. "Oh god Austin yes!" I screamed in his ear.

"You like that huh?" Austin said in a husky voice. He sounded really sexy. "Yes Austy. Give it to me. Give it to me now!" I demand him.

Austin takes his finger out and replaces it with his dick. BIG DIFFERENCE.  
It felt so good for him to be inside me. He started thrusting really fast.

"Oh fuck...Austin!" I screamed his name. He continued to pound into me as he kissed my neck and sucked on my boobs.

I threw my back and just moaned. I was in pure heaven. Austin penis started to throb inside me and it felt so good. I saw Austin's eyes roll in the back of his head.

"Fuck...damn baby." Austin moaned. A couple minutes later he cummed inside me. "Oh...uh..uh." I said as my last moans.

We both were coming down from our highs. Austin breathed heavy and laid his head on my shoulder. "Baby...that was amazing." I said to him.

He just nodded his head. I smirked. "Speechless? I can understand why. I have that effect on people." I say mocking what he said to me. He smiled and kissed me again.

I put my arms around him. We just stare at each other and smile. God, I love this boy so much.

Austin and I woke up and went down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Cassidy, Dallas, and Trish were already sitting down. Austin and I got in line.

"Where do you think Dez is?" I asked Austin. He shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows." We got to the front of the line. I started to take out my wallet. Austin stopped me and took out his.

"Austin, you don't have to pay for me." I said seriously. "I know babe, I'm doing it because I want to." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you sweetheart." I said to him. "No problem, doll face." He replied.

We walked over to the group. "Hey guys. Austin." Dez said as he walked up to us and did the 'watup' handshake with Austin.

That's weird. Trish didn't insult Dez when he came. I mean come on he has clown shoes on today! Plus, they're acting really strange around each other.  
Oh well.

"So you guys ready for the boat trip to Miami?" Cassidy asked excited. "You know I can't wait to see some beach babes." Austin said looking at me trying to make me jealous.

"Oh really Austin? Right in front of your girlfriend too?" Dallas said trying to defend me. "No, it's okay Dallas because while Austin's checking out his beach babes, I will be flirting with all the hot toned Miami guys." I said smirking.

"Cassidy and Trish giggled. Dez and Dallas laughed. "Burn!" Dez screamed out. Austin got really jealous. "Ally, you won't be checking out no one, you here me?" He ordered.

"Watch me." I say as I walk back to the dorm. I was in my dorm when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Trish. I hug her. "Hey Trish, come on it." I say smiling.

She comes in nervous. I look at her strangely. "Are you okay Trish?" She nods slowly. "Alls, please don't be mad at me." Now I'm confused. "Trish, why would I be mad at you?" I ask her. "Because I accidently told Austin you had a cru-" She was cut off when Austin burst through the door.

I look at him concerned. "Austin are you okay?" I ask him. "No, I'm jolly!" He said with sarcasm. "I'm gonna go." Trish said and left in a hurry.

I walk over to Austin. "Babe, whats wrong?" I ask throwing my hands around his neck. He takes them off slowly. "Well, nothing. Just the fact that you liked Dallas!" He yelled.

I froze. Oh...My...God. How did he find out?!...Trish! That's what she told him. I'm gonna kill her.

"Austin baby, calm down." I say to him. "Don't tell me to calm down when you liked my best friend!" I sigh. He's so dramatic.

"Austin, do you hear yourself? I liked Dallas, as in pre-tense. I don't like him anymore! I'm your girlfriend and you should trust me." I tell him.

He looks at me for a while. "You promise you don't have anymore feelings for him?" He asked to make sure. I nod my head. "I swear." I say as I kiss him.

He kisses me back with so much force that we fall back on his bed. He started to pull up my shirt when Dallas barged through the door.

He saw us and covered his eyes. Austin looked at him and I could tell he was pissed. And it wasn't because he barged in. "Man, what the hell!" Austin said as he covered me back up.

Sorry dude, but the bus is gonna be here in 30. So we gotta go now." Austin and I look at each other. We didn't even pack yet. We got up, packed our suitcases and ran to the bus just in time.

Austin and I found a seat in the back of the bus where the rest of our friends were. When I saw Trish, I just glared at her. She looked down guilty.

I sat next to Austin. "Alls, I'm so excited!" Cassidy whispered-screamed to me. "I know, it's gonna be so much fun." I smile back at her.

"Alright campers, listen up!" Couselor Tracy screamed. Everyone payed attention. "Sarah here will start off by saying the partners you will be sharing rooms with. Remember no changes, so no complaining." Everyone nodded.

"Alright." Sarah started. "Here they are."

"Kevin & Mckenzie"

"John & Mike"

"Darla & Raven"

"Patrisha & Cassidy"

"Tommy & Paul"

"Linda & Jake"

"Dezmond & Austin"

"Rick & Samantha"

"Dallas & Allison" She said and sat down.

Me and Dallas? Oh, boy. I'm scared to look at Austin right now so I awkwardly look away. "Aww man." I heard Dallas say in a sad tone.

I automatically get offended. "Really Dallas? I'm sorry your stuck with me." I say rolling my eyes. "No no, it's not like that Alls. I was just hoping for my girlfriend." He said trying to reassure me.

I nod. "I understand, I wanted Austin but you know things happen." I say casually. He nodded back. "Exactly, we'll have fun though." Cassidy and Austin both looked at us when he said that.

They looked really jealous. Cassidy coughed trying to get Dallas attention. "Babe, I'm really tired." She said fake yawning. Oh, Cass I know all your tricks. I taught you that one.

Dallas looked at her. "You can lay your head on my shoulder." Cass smiled and did as told. Austin took my hand and turned me around.

"I can't believe your roomed with Dallas!" He whispered-yelled. "Well Austin, what do you want me to do? You heard her. No changes." I replied fustrated.

"Just why you two out of all people? And you think I didn't hear Dallas when he said you too were gonna have fun. Yeah, I'll bet." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Austin. I love you and only you. It was just a small crush!" I say very irritated. Austin just looked at me angry, then faced the window.

We've been on this bus for five hours now and Austin still hasn't said anything...to anybody. He just stares out the window like he's thinking.

We finally arrive and when we get off the bus I swear I'm in heaven. Beaches, water, boardwalks, ice cream and the sun! We all checked in the hotel. Austin, Cassidy, Trish, Dallas, Dez and I are all on the 7th floor. We all get in the elevator.

"This is gonna be amazing!" Trish squealed. "I can't wait to go to the arcade." Dez said cheesing like an 8 year old boy. "Austin, you excited too?" Dallas asked Austin.

Austin fake smiled. "Thrilled." He said lying through his teeth. I looked at him like I was saying 'stop being a dick'.

We all stepped out the elevator and was walking to our room. "Well, this is me and Trish's stop. See you babe." Cassidy said kissing Dallas before leaving with Trish.

"I'll meet you in the room man." Dez told Austin going in. "Yeah, I'll see you in there also Ally." Dallas told me. I nodded my head slowly knowing Austin was there.

"Well, goodnight babe." I said leaning in to kiss him. He pushed me away softly before I could. I looked at him confused. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah, Ally I don't think I can handle you being around Dallas all the time." I roll my eyes. "Oh my god with this again. Austin, how many times do I have to tell you. Do you not trust me?" I ask hurt.

"No, it's not that. I can't help it, I'm a jealous guy but this is too much. He's my bestfriend and I'm always going to be thinking in the back off my mind what if her feelings for him come back." Austin said looking at me.

My voice got really low. "Austin...what are you saying?" I ask softly. "Ally, I don't think this is gonna work out." He said.

I look him in these eyes. "Austin, are you breaking up with...me?" I ask my eyes tearing up. "Yes...I'm breaking up with you." He said looking like he was gonna cry also.

"Sweetheart, I really think you're overreacting. Why can't we just forget about it-" Austin cut me off. "I'll see you around Ally." He said walking in his room.

I ran in the hotel room and slammed the door. I slid down the door crying. Dallas came in from one of the bedrooms in the room.

"Ally, is that you?" I continue to cry and then look at him. "Why are you crying?" Dallas said in a calm but concerned voice.

"Austin...broke up with me." Dallas looked really shocked. "What? That doesn't even make sense. You guys were fine this morning." I stood up and faced him.

"I know, but that was before he found out I had a cru-" I cut myself because I was about to tell him. "Before what?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." I say.

"Come one Ally, you can tell me." I sigh. "Alright. Dallas don't freak out but I use to have a crush on you." I tell him very scared to see his reaction.

He paused for a few seconds. "You had a crush on me? When?" He asked. It only lasted for a few months and it ended a couples days after camp started." I explain.

I continued to tell him. "Austin found out by Trish and now he doesn't believe I'm over you." I say about to tear up again. He look like he just took all that in.

"So wait, why would Trish tell Austin? You guys are bestfriends. That doesn't sound like Trish." He asked confused. "She said it was by accident but I don't care. I haven't spoken to her sense." I said thinking of how my bestfriend betrayed me.

"Ally, I think you should let Trish explain herself, I think she meant well. Also, even if Trish did tell Austin, that doesn't mean it's her fault he broke up with you. It's Austin's fault for being insecure and not trusting his girlfriend."

He's absolutely right. "Your right Dallas. Thank you! I'll talk to her tomorrow. I said while wiping my tears. "Ugh, I hate crying." I said. He pulled me in a hug.

"It's okay, everyone needs to let it out once in a while." He said. "You really are a good friend Dallas." I said pulling away.

"It's no problem, just go clean yourself up and get a good sleep. I'll talk to Austin in the morning." He told me. I just nodded and went to bed crying again.  
Dallas POV

I just woke up and I still can't believe Austin broke up with Ally. He was so in love with her. He would just blush every time someone would mention her name.

All of this confuses me and I feel bad for Ally. So, I'm gonna talk to him. I wash up and get dressed. I knock on his door and Dez answers. "Hey buddy." Dez says greeting me. I gave him a manly hug.

"Where's Austin?" I ask. "Oh, he's at the beach. I don't know if you know but him and Ally just broke up yesterday. He's pretty bummed. I feel bad for him." He explained to me.

"Yeah, I gotta go." I say making my way to the beach. I heard him say "See you later." I just nodded. The beach was bright, sunny and full.

I spotted Austin flirting with some blond girl. Yeah...he's defiantly bummed. "Austin, what are you doing?" I say walking over to him.

He whispers something in the girls ear and she leaves. "What's up Dallas. Good morning to you too but your kind of messing up my game." He said popping his collar.

Who does he think he is. "Dude, really. You seem to have gotten your 'game' back pretty fast for a person who just got out of a relationship." I say and he starts to get angry.

"Dallas, stay out of it. You don't know the situation." I roll my eyes. "Actually, I do. Ally told me you broke up with her over a past crush she had on me. And honestly I think you're acting like an insecure baby who needs to man up." I said pretty pissed myself.

"Dallas, don't tell me how I should act. How would you feel if Cassidy use to have a crush on me." He said. "I would have trusted her and you know why Austin? Because she's my girlfriend!" I said not getting this boy.

He sighs. "You know it doesn't even matter anymore because now that I'm single, I can be with anyone I want. Ally being out my life is the best thing that's happen to me." He said walking away from me.

I can't believe he said that...Ally's gonna be so crushed. I turn around to go back and I see Ally standing there with tears in her eyes.

Oh no no. She heard everything. I know that hurt her so bad. I go to hug her but her hand stops me on my chest. "It's okay, Dallas." She said whispering.

"Thank you for defending me. Yes, I heard everything Austin said and that hurt me more than you'll ever know but...if he's so great without me in his life, then so am I!" She said her trying her best to smile.

"Good for you, Alls.! I'm sorry my friend is being a dick right now. You're amazing and don't let anyone not even Austin bring you down." I tell her.

"Thanks again, Dallas. Oh, Cass wants you to meet her in her room." She told me. "Okay, what for?" I ask. "She told me it was a suprise." I smiled big. What is my baby up to.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Alls." I tell her running off back to the hotel. She nods and yells back "Okay."

Ally's POV

It's taking all I have to not cry right now. Austin said his life without me was good. Did he hate me that much?

I came with a bikini top on hoping me and Austin would get back together and spend the day at the beach. Obviously that's not gonna happen.

I'll just hang out here a while. I see Austin flirting with some blond girl and putting her number in his phone. You know he moves on pretty fast for someone who supposedly 'loved' me.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turn around at a very cute boy. No, sexy boy. "Hi, may I help you?" I ask sweetly.

He smiled big. "I can't believe it. Ally. Ally Dawson." He said. I got confused. "Excuse me, how do you know my name?" I ask strangely.

He looked me in the eyes. "You don't remember me...Carter. Carter Jackson. We were middle school sweethearts." He said trying to refresh my memory.

I opened my mouth wide. Carter?! He looks so different. So much more...sexy. We dated in 8th grade but broke up because he moved and went to a different high school.

"Oh my gosh, Carter!" I said hugging him tightly. He laughed. "Hey Ally. Your still more beautiful than ever. And not to be a perv or anything but you have defiantly hit puberty." He said.

I laughed. "You too as well. When did Jackson ever have a six pack?" I say smiling. "As soon as Jackson hit the weights." I laughed at him. He's so cute.

"Carter, I'm so glad you're here. You use to always make me feel better." I said remembering memories. "Yeah, and now that I've found you, I'm not letting you out my sight."

He started to lean in. I get lost in his pure green eyes. I catch myself leaning in also. "Ally, what the hell!" I hear Austin yell as he walked over to us.

I can't believe Carter and I almost kissed. Carter looked confused. "Uh, can I help you?" Carter asked Austin. Austin looked like he wanted to pound him.

"Yeah, you can help me by stepping away from my girlfriend!" Austin screamed in his face. "Ex Girlfriend." I said glaring at him.

He looked back at me with a sad face but he turned back angry. "Wow, Ally we just broke up yesterday and you're already moving on?" Austin asked me livid.

"You know Austin, you've got some nerve. YOU broke up with ME and your saying I'm moving on? Austin where were you just five minutes ago? Oh yeah, that's right. With some girl trying to get her number!" I yelled pissed.

Him and Carter both looked at me shocked. Nobody messes with Dawson. "Wait, I'm confused. You guys were dating?" Carter asked pointing between us.

I nodded. "Yes, we broke up yesterday." I explain to him. "Oh, I'm sorry man." Carter said to Austin. "Carter, you don't have to apologize." I tell him.

He looks at me. "Your right, I should be apologizing to you. I didn't know you just got out of a relationship, it was too soon." I nodded. "It was too soon. I guess I just got caught in the moment." I told him.

He smiled at me. "Ally are you serious? And you Cody-" Carter cut him off. "It's Carter." He told Austin. "Whatever. If you ever try to get with Ally, I will burn your balls." Austin said pretty pissed.

I looked at Austin shocked. Carter just smirked. "Well blondie, I like a little competition." He said turning to wink at me and then walking away.

I smiled to myself and then looked at Austin. "What?" I say. "You know what Ally, you wanna play games? Then game on." He said walking off.

Why is that boy so dramatic? I roll my eyes and then smirk. He wants a game, then he's going to get one. I guess it is game on.

Dez's POV

Austin, Dallas and I were all at the arcade. Right now I was beating both and they were losing all there money. Seriously, soon they'll have to become male strippers.

Anyway, I see Ally walk in but she's not alone. She's with some dude who I've never seen before. "Yo Austin. Who's that?" I say pointing to him.

He drops his pool stick. "Dude, you okay?" Dallas asked. "No, that's Ally's 'friend'." Austin said pissed. "Why you say friend like that." I asked.

"Because he wants to be more than friends with her." Dallas nodded his head understanding. "Aww, good for Ally." He said. Austin looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dallas, what the fuck! Your suppose to be on my side. What kind of bestfriend are you?" Dallas looked at him.

"A good one. Bestfriend or not Austin, you're the only bad guy in this situation. You broke up with Ally over the stupidest reason and now your paying the price." Dallas said to Austin honestly.

"I've got to agree with Dallas here." I said nodding my head. "Whatever man." Austin said barely above a whisper.

We all continued to watch them. That guy and Ally were playing skeeball. He put his arm around her and helped her. Ally got 500 points with his help and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"That's it, I'm gonna kick his ass." Austin said making his way over ther. Dallas had stopped him. "Austin, there's a better way to handle this." Dallas told him.

Austin nodded his head. "You're right." He responded then quickly left. Dallas looked at me. "I didn't even tell him the way to settle it." I just shrugged my shoulders.

Cassidy's POV

Trish and I are at Diane's Diner and where waiting for Ally. Trish told me what happened and why Ally was mad at her. I can't stand for my two best friends to be fighting. Plus, it makes it awkward for me. Ally walkes in and sits down. "You said it was urgent Cass, what's wrong?" Ally ask. "You're mad at Trish and you two need to make up." She rolls her eyes. "Yeah well, I have nothing to say to her." "Oh, come on Ally. Your my bestfriend and I don't want to lose you. Just please let me explain." Trish pleaded. "Atleast let her explain." Ally sighed. " ." Trish started. "Okay. It was right after you left the cafeteria..."

Flashback...

"Austin, that's what you get. You should have never told her you were gonna check out beach babes."Cassidy said to him.

"I was just kidding and she won't be thinking about no Miami guys once she gets some d." He said smirking.

"Well Cassidy and me have to go. Where going to the carnival around the block."Dallas said."There letting you outside the camp?"Trish asked.

"Yeah, only the 17-19 year olds are allowed outside campus. But they have to be back by midnight."Cassidy explained to Trish.

"Well maybe I should come. You guys can finally meet my lama."Dez said cheerfully to Dallas and Cassidy.

"Dez, I love you bro but your not coming."Dallas told him. "Sorry Dez, but it's a date."Cassidy continued. Dallas grabbed her hand and they both left.

Dez followed them saying "Please, Please!" as he ran after them. "So, Trish any new jobs lately?"Austin asked. "Nope." Trish said popping the p.

"Don't you get paid for these jobs?"He asked confused." "Yeah, but the checks are as small as Ally's old crush on Dallas."She said laughing then widen her eyes at what she just said.

"What did you say?"Austin asked calmly but you can tell he was angry. "Whaaaat?" Trish said acting stupid.

"You...said Ally had a crush on...Dallas." He said getting up really pissed. He literally looked like he could rip someone's head off.  
"Um, I gotta go."Trish said running to Ally's dorm.

End of Flashback

"And...that's how he found out Ally. You see, it wasn't intentional. I never meant to hurt you. I just want my bestfriend back." Trish said explaining to Ally.

Ally better forgive her. Ally just looked at her for a minute. "Yes Trish...I forgive you." Ally said. Trish and I squealed and they hugged. I'm so happy were all together again.

"So, is Austin still pissed at you?" I asked. "Well, I wouldn't know. He broke up with me last night because of it." She said looking down.

"Oh my god Ally, this is all my fault." Trish said and I can tell she felt guilty. Ally looked up. "No, it's not Trish. Austin overreacted to something little and now were not together anymore. That's not your fault. I'm not the one who lost something good, he is." She said. Wow, I'm loving this new Ally.

"Well, you know what needs to happen now right?" I ask Ally. She shakes her head no. "You have to make Austin jealous!" I say smiling.

"Cass, I don't think that's such a great idea. Plus, I think he was jealous enough when I almost kissed this boy." Trish and I widen our eyes.

"Wait, pause. You were kissing some other guy and when?!" Trish asked-yelled. "Well, no actually. We were about to kiss but Austin came and started yelling at me about me moving on too soon." She explained in one breath.

"Well, Ally I can see why Austin was hurt. That was kinda fast." I say. "No, it wasn't like that Cass. I overheard him tell Dallas that his life was better without me and he was trying to get another girls number."

She said looking down. I instantly felt bad for her. "Well in that Case, kiss whoever you want." Trish said. Ally and I giggle.

"Who was the anyway? Was he just random?" I ask. "No, it was Carter from middle school." She replied. Trish and I are shocked.

"Your ex boyfriend? Aww, we liked him. He was a real sweetheart Ally." Trish. I nodded and agreed. Ally smiled. "I know."

"Anyway, Cass your not creeped out by my old crush on Dallas...right?" Ally asked. I shook my head. "Not at all, as long as it was in the past. And how can I blame you? He's hot." I say and they laugh.

"So, anyway you defiantly have to make Austin jealous now." I say. "I don't know guys..." She said unsure. We started saying "Do it." then she finally agreed. "Fine,fine...I''ll do it." Trish and I cheered.

Ally's POV

Come on Ally. This is the perfect oppertunity to make Austin jealous. Cassidy said. Trish nodded. "Yeah, Ally let him know he's the one missing out."

"I don't know guys..." I say unsure...again. "Well, too late. Go in there." They both pushed me in the teen area and suddenly are gone.

I look down at my outfit. I can't believe I'm wearing this! I might as well be naked. Cassidy and Trish had me put on a black mini skirt. I mean it's so short that if I bend down, you will see everything. And I mean everything.

I also have a hot pink belly shirt on so my stomach is showing, including my belly ring I got two years ago.

I have four inch hot pink heels on that make me look taller, which is very sexy. I peak inside where Austin is and I see him making out with the same girl from the beach.

I tear up and go back out. I'm ready to quit but then I realized my friend are right. I'm a sexy bitch and it's time Austin knows it. I walk back in with confidence.

I see Carter sitting down and then he looks my way. I wave and smile at him and his mouh drops. He slowly gets up and walks toward me.

"Al-Al-Ally?" He said. "Hey. So I've been wondering and I realized how much I missed you." I said truthfully. He smiled.

"Well, you know I missed you. I just can't believe how beautiful you are." He said. He was always a sweetheart. "Ally?" I hear and I look up to Austin."

He still has his hands around the girl and she's glaring at me. "What the hell are you wearing?!" He screams. "None of your business." I say calmly. I turn back to carter.

He looks down at me and kisses me. I immediately kiss back. Not even 5 second later Carter was punched in the face by Austin.

"Oh my god Carter." I say kneeling to him. He shruggs his shoulders. "Love hurts." He says. I laugh. He even made this situation better. Austin pulls me back up by the arm.

"Ally I-" He starts. "What Austin, what?! Because I'm so sick of you being able to do things but I can't!" I yell at him.

"I know...I made a mistake. Please forgive me?" I laugh not amused. "That's your apology? No Austin, no. Were done. Your life is so much better without me and so is mine!" I yell taking Carter's hand and leaving. 

Austin's POV

Oh no. Ally heard me say that? I didn't mean it. I was trying to hide my pain. I run after them but there gone. I punched the wall because of how bad I screwed up and I got kicked out.

I go to my hotel room. Dez and Dallas are on the couch playing video games. I cut there game off. "Dude, what the he-" "I really messed up..." I say softly.

Dallas and Dez look at me. "This is about Ally isn't it?" Dallas said. I nodded. "She really is done with me. How could I have been so stupid?" I say feeling myself get angry again.

"It's okay buddy." Dez said. "But it's not okay! It's not. I just lost the best thing that has ever happened to me and I...I...I don't know what to do." I say speechless.

They both stayed quiet. "I think she really likes that guy..." I say bitterly. "Well, that is her ex boyfriend." Dallas said calmly. I look up.

"What?! That's her ex boyfriend? How do you know this?!" I ask yelling. Cassidy told me. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" I ask more to myself.

"Why would she tell you?" Dez says. He's right. I wouldn't talk to me either if I was Ally. I then got an idea. "Guys, I need you to help me with something." I say smiling.

Line Break-

Everything was set up. I was at the beach with Cassidy, Trish, Dallas and Dez. They were all hiding behind the bushes. I had rented out the beach and don't ask me how. It was a long process.

I told Ally to meet me down here. It took a while but she finally agreed. I smiled when I see her but frown when I see Carter too.

"Why'd you bring him?" I ask glaring at him. "Because she wanted to. Got a problem with that?" He said. I walked closer. "Actually I do-"

"Okay guys, were not doing that right now. What did you want Austin?" She asked me. I looked at her.

She was wearing a light pink dress with white sandals. She straightened her and she never looked more beautiful. "Ally I want you ba-" She shook her head.

"Austin-" I cut her off. "No, Ally just listen. I know lately I haven't been a good boyfriend and I haven't trusted you like I should have, but that's all because I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me and I would die if you ever left my life. You are the air that I breath and I want to give you the world. I miss your laugh, your kindness...and that beautiful smile." She started to tear up and smile a little. "What I'm saying is Ally that yes I did make a mistake and it maybe the biggest mistake of my what's worse than that mistake is not being able to make it up. I know I'm a jealous boyfriend but this jealous boy can't picture his life withput you." I said finishing up.

She was about to say something but Carter cut her off. "Yeah, yeah that was beautiful. Carter said in a mocking tone then turning to Ally.

"But Ally I love you more, and I wouldn't let you down. Pick me." He said. I felt myself getting really angry but I needed to cool down if I wanted Ally back.

"Ally, you're going to have to choose..." Carter said lowly. "Ally, as much as I hate this dick. He's right. Choose." I say.

"Carter..." I hope she doesn't pick him, I might die. "You are an amazing guy and you do make me happy." I literally feel my heart break.

"But my heart belongs with Austin." She said then turning to me smiling. At first I thought I was hearing things. I'm instantly shocked.

"What? Ally, what about what we had." Carter said clearly pissed. "Carter, I will always cherish the moments, we had. But I think it's called a past for a reason. I'm so sorry for leading you on." She says sincerely. This is a sad moment between them but I can't help but smile.

"It's okay Alls. I'm not gonna get mad at you just because your in love with someone else. I'll see you around." He said hugging her then leaving.

She looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "I've missed you so much." She said wiping her tears.

"You, I was in hell without you." I said truthfully. "It didn't seem like it when you were kissing that girl." I sighed. "Babe, I did that because I was depressed about us being over. I thought it would make things better but it didn't." I explain.

She smiles and hits my shoulder. "But don't ever break up with me over something so stupid ever again. If where going to be boyfriend and girlfriend we have to trust each other." I nodded.

"Your right, I should've trusted you. And I promise for now on I'm going to treat you like a queen because you are one...to me." She melted at my beautiful words.

I'm guessing Cassidy, Dallas, Trish and Dez left because it's really quiet. "I love you Austin, don't you ever forget that." Ally said looking in to my eyes. I smiled at her.

I took her hand. "Here, follow me." I say and lead her closer to the ocean. "Oh my gosh. You did all this for me?" Ally says in awe. I set up a picnic dat on the beach with food and a blanket.

I nod. "Do you like it?" I ask. "No, I love it." She says kissing me and in that moment I knew that I didn't want to ever lose her because she was my life and I want to spend everyday of my life waking up to her. She is my world and she keeps the sun shining. I .Moon. Will Always Love .Dawson for the rest of eternity.

Now there's something I never thought I say.

Guys this is the last episode of this series. I know they didn't finish camp but I ran out of ideas. But it's okay because I'm have another series called "1,000 Auslly & Raura One-Shots." Yes, I said 1,000. I will post the first episode tomorrow.


End file.
